La Magia del Amor
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Doremi, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray y Max han comenzado el plan y las fans de estos chicos estan mas que felices por que sus idolos estudien con ellas, Hanna y Momo han entrado en accion. Al fin la reunion Ray y Sophie!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos, aquí me tienen de nuevo, con una aventura mas para los chicos de beyblade En esta ocasión hice un crossover con la serie de Doremi, espero y les guste ......este fic lo hice un viernes mientras escuchaba Tobira Wa Akate- mi favorita-espero y les guste mucho....y esta dedicado a Raven que me animo a escribirlo........  
  
Raven: no hay de que....(aparece un chico vestido de luchador callejero)  
  
Kokoro: Hey, de donde saliste???  
  
Raven. Tu me invitaste ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: Ohh.....sicierto!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: ya deja que comience el fic!!!!!no te van a esperar todo el dia!!!!!!!!  
  
Kokoro: le diré a Artemisa y a las otras que te calmen ¬¬  
  
Raven: ¬////¬  
  
Kokoro: bueno...y sin mas que decir que tanto beyblade como Doremi no me pertenecen y  
  
si así fuera.......olvídenlo y espero que lo disfruten como yo.......ahhh....lo olvidaba.....no es  
  
yaoi....ahora si......que comience!!!!!!!!!  
  
"La Magia del Amor"  
  
Capitulo 1.-Mi querida hermana  
  
En una agradable tarde de enero un grupo de 5 chicos estaba reunido en un dojo que ya nos es familiar.................  
  
Muy bien amigos......-decía un chico de lentes y cabello castaño-según las estadísticas y basándome en las noticias de los medios de información y comunicación........estamos en el  
  
primer lugar ......me entienden???-se dirige a los demás aun con sus dedos encima de su inseparable laptop...........  
  
Y eso que tiene de raro?????-dijo con aburrimiento un chico moreno y de gorra-nosotros estamos en el primer lugar desde hace mucho tiempo.....eso no tiene nada de genial......  
  
Por vez primera estoy de acuerdo con tyson, Kenny.......eso lo sabíamos nosotros ...para esto fue la junta extraordinaria???? Que tontería!!!!-dice con fastidio un chico de cabello bicolor  
  
En serio jefe..........creo que ya estas un poco estresado con tanta fama- exclama un rubio  
  
Yo no exagero nada.....ustedes no han entendido......el punto es que ......somos los numero uno entre los numero uno.........somos los mejores de entre todos y todas...-exclama felizmente kenny  
  
Eh? Entre todos...bueno...esa si es noticia jefe, no lo creen chicos???vaya y nosotros que pensábamos nunca formar este grupo!!!!!-alega el moreno  
  
Pues .....si es una sorpresa......ja...bueno.......conmigo poniendo orden.....como no vamos a tener éxito-dice un poco tranquilo kai  
  
Que modesto kai ¬¬  
  
Gracias tyson ¬¬  
  
Ya cálmense chicos, este no es el momento....porque no festejamos?????eh???  
  
Tienes razón Max.......vamos todos........tu que dices Ray????-todos voltean a ver a Ray que no habia dicho ni media palabra desde que llegaron y parecia como en dias anteriores.....ausente......-hey, Ray......-el moreno se acerca-RAAAAAYYYY, DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!!-tyson le grita a Ray y este solo se sorprende.....  
  
Ahhh Tyson.....no hagas eso!!!!me quieres dejar sordo acaso????  
  
Pues te estamos hablando y tu ni en cuenta...-dice con pucheros tyson  
  
En serio???0_o  
  
Sip....-responde Max  
  
Que te pasa Ray????-pregunta tyson al ver a su amigo así- y no nos digas que no te pasa nada porque de un dia para a ca te estas comportando muy extraño....no se....ausente como si te preocupara algo....como si pensaras en algo ...o ........alguien......  
  
Eh?-"ya lo descubrieron todo"-pensó Ray  
  
No habrás terminado con Mariah??, verdad??? Digo......con eso de que estaba un poco molesta por lo de tus admiradoras.....-Ray reacciono.....  
  
No....no.....como crees Max....no es por eso...Mariah y yo estamos muy bien juntos....es que..-Ray vuelve a ponerse serio-  
  
Entonces???-pregunta Kenny con preocupación y curiosidad pues es extraño ver comportarse así a su amigo.....como cuando hacia años estaban en el concurso chino-dinos Ray...sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros......- asevero el pequeño castaño  
  
Ya déjenlo en paz...si no nos quiere decir..esta bien...sus razones tendrá....pero Ray...pensé que tal vez tu nos tendrías mas confianza...- dijo serio y preocupado Kai(n/a: nyaaaa, ese Kai , que grandioso es!!!! Kai: ¬////¬ Kokoro: jijijijijiji)  
  
Lo siento chicos....creo que tienen razón.......se los diré todo.....no tiene sentido ocultárselos mas.....-Ray respira hondo y sus amigos se sientan a escucharlo en silencio-ustedes no saben cosas de mi........como por ejemplo......el hecho de que tengo una hermana menor...-  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!????????0_0-Exclamaron todos al unísono  
  
Como lo oyeron...nuestros padres se separaron cuando éramos muy pequeños, ella es 3 años menor que yo, yo tendría 6 años y cuando lo hicieron simplemente decidieron por nosotros, yo quería mucho a mi hermana y ella a mi......pero.......mi mama dejo a mi hermana con mi papa por una discusión de ellos y yo me tuve que ir con ella, mi hermana y yo nos pusimos muy tristes y le prometí enviarle cartas y ella a mi, je claro....cuando aprendiera a escribir....., en fin, mi madre se sentía sola y sin dinero e hizo lo único que podía hacer...regresar a su aldea, pero estando alli, decidió que para mejorar nuestra situación yo me quedara ahí con mis abuelos y ella se iría a buscar trabajo a otra ciudad y a mis abuelos les mandaría dinero para poder mantenerme, se despido de mi y se fue de ahí para buscar un "futuro mejor", pasaron los años y eran pocas las veces que la veía y yo.....crecía en una linda aldea rodeado de gente que me quería y manteniendo correspondencia con mi hermana, al menos durante unos años porque cuando yo tenia 12 años dejo de hacerlo como usualmente lo hacia hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo.....para ese tiempo yo ya conocía al señor Dickenson, o mas bien lo conocí en cuanto llegue a la aldea, decidí pedirle ayuda ya que siempre me la ofrecía, pero yo la evitaba si podía, pero ahora, se trataba de mi hermana y justo cuando el iba a comenzar ayudarme recibí una carta de papa que lo cambio todo.....-para ese momento todos se encontraban en un silencio abrumador y con la respiración totalmente entrecortada.......un silencio que se prolongo hasta que Max hablo.....  
  
Que fue lo que paso Ray?-y de repente ven a Ray mas triste y con un pequeño asomo de  
  
lagrimas en sus dorados ojos........  
  
La carta decía que....mi madre habia muerto....muerto en un accidente automovilístico-  
  
todos estaban sorprendidos y no podían hablar y por un momento pensaron que Ray no  
  
podría seguir hablando...pero no fue así..-cuando llegue al funeral vi a mi hermana, estaba  
  
estática y muy triste, solitaria y sin querer hablar con nadie, cuando hable con mi padre me  
  
dijo que ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de mama porque ella se había accidentado  
  
cuando se dirigía a un juego de mi hermana y ella lo resentía por haberla presionado a  
  
ir....cuando me entere quede tan impactado que lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y  
  
dirigirme hacia mi hermana, abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara y de ahí no me  
  
separe de ella en lo que quedaba del dia, desgraciadamente tenia que volver a la aldea trate  
  
de persuadir a papa de que dejara a mi hermana un tiempo conmigo, pero no acepto y quise  
  
quedarme...pero ella me pidió que me fuera y que me cuidara....desde ese dia no volví a  
  
verla, ni siquiera me escribía....yo lo hacia...pero despues ya no pude hacerlo yo tampoco  
  
tan seguido....pues los conocí a ustedes y desde entonces le escribía muy poco y no sabia  
  
nada de ella, hasta hace poco.........me escribió hace poco diciéndome que papa habia estado  
  
gravemente enfermo y a causa de ello habia muerto...........como hacia años volví con ella,  
  
de seguro recuerdan cuando dije que iba a la aldea debido a que Mariah necesitaba que  
  
fuera a 1 asunto, pues bien, en realidad ese era el asunto y Mariah me acompaño, cuando  
  
llegamos el Sr. Dickenson ya estaba ahí ....pero.....mi hermana no me permitió que yo la  
  
viera....eso me destrozo......mas que la muerte de papa, me dolía su rechazo, yo quería estar  
  
con ella y abrazarla, pero le dijo al Sr. Dickenson que me dijera que no la buscara....que  
  
siguiera mi vida.......y así lo hice........aun sin saber porque.......y desde entonces como se  
  
han dado cuenta no he sido el mismo, y tambien solo una pregunta ronda en mi  
  
cabeza....¿por qué??¿por qué me rechaza sabiendo cuanto la amo??......y esa es toda la  
  
historia chicos , perdónenme si no se los dije antes...-agrego Ray con la cabeza abajo y  
  
esperando una reclamación de Kenny, unas preguntas confundidas de Max, tal vez los  
  
reproches acostumbrados de Tyson que hace cuando se siente ignorado o los clásicos  
  
comentarios de Kai hacia el..........pasaron momentos que Ray sintio como siglos cuando de  
  
repente sintio un reconfortable calor en todo su cuerpo y un extraño y cálido liquido que le  
  
corrían por todas partes del cuerpo..........levanto la vista y vio a todos sus amigos  
  
abrazándolo a el y no solo llorando por el, tambien sufriendo como el lo hacia, y viendo  
  
esto no resistió mas y lloro junto con ellos, como hacia mucho que no lo  
  
hacia..................................  
  
---------------------fin del capitulo uno------------------------------  
  
Snif, que triste, pobre Ray, cuanto ha sufrido,-Kokoro saca un pañuelo y se limpia las  
  
lagrimas, -lo siento, pero soy muy sensible, espero que este capi les haya gustado, y que  
  
sigan los demás capis, quisiera agregar y de seguro todos se están preguntando que  
  
....¿quién es la hermana de Ray que lo ha hecho sufrir tambien?(aunque de seguro muchos  
  
lo descubrieron ¬¬) No quise poner el nombre ya que en el segundo capi se sabrá al fin  
  
quien es......por lo pronto me despido y esperando que me dejen reviews pa ver si continuo  
  
la historia en fin nos vemos......... 


	2. si Tu Supieras

Nihao!!!!! ^o^ ........bienvenidos de nuevo a mi fic para leer el segundo capi , como he estado un poco ocupadilla con otros escritos y la escuela (y eso que algunos maestros me están haciendo el paro...-_-)...casi ni he podido pero ya esta aquí y eso cuenta......aahhh y discúlpenme en el capi anterior unos que lo leyeron me dicen mala ....pero ...Sorry...es que así tenia que ser.....  
  
Crysta: es que en verdad fuiste mala,...pobre Ray!!!! ;_;  
  
Rika: ojala seas mas comprensiva en este capi si noooo.... me pondré muy mal...-  
  
Oro: vamos, no sean así,...eso no pasara...verdad, verdad????  
  
Kokoro: tranquis todas ...... aquí ya sabrán el nombre de la hermana de Ray y otra cosa que no mencione en el capi anterior..........  
  
Rika: yo ya se quien es la hermana y lo que olvido mencionar en el capi ant ^o^  
  
Oro: en serio???? 0_o  
  
Crysta: sip ^_^  
  
Oro: diganmeee!!!!  
  
Rika: jejejeje mejor lee el fic  
  
Oro: malas!!! ;_;  
  
Rika y Criíta: =) jejejejejejeje  
  
Kokoro: bueno, bueno, creo que lo mejor sera que comencemos............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"La Magia del Amor"  
  
Capitulo 2.- "Si tu Supieras....."  
  
Un largo suspiro fue despedido por una linda chica de 14 años y de cabello azul mientras veía a traves de la ventana............  
  
-Tal vez algún dia lo sepas hermano,.... pero por lo pronto esto tiene que ser así .....si tu supieras...-sus murmullos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de 2 chicas, que eran sus mejores amigas: una era una hermosa chica de cabello rosa muy fuerte y con 2 preciosos chonguitos en su cabeza;.... la otra era una linda castaña con anteojos, ambas tambien de 14 años y con las manos algo ocupadas....-  
  
-Aquí tienes Sophie......-la chica de cabello rosa le entrega unos panecillos-..y de una vez te doy los tuyos Emily....-ambas chicas toman los suyos..-  
  
-gracias Doremi...-menciona Sophie...-y esa cara? Que te paso??-la mencionada cambia la cara por una enojada...-  
  
-ni me lo recuerdes, cuéntale tu Emily... yo no se si podré controlarme.....-  
  
-jejejeje ...es que.. unos chicos de 5 año comenzaron a decirle mientras nos formábamos en la fila que si para peinarse usaba bolitas de arroz o utilizaba las naranjas o limones como modelo ......y en cada comentario le agregaban una risa que se escuchaba por toda la cafetería ....jejeje...  
  
-esos chicos me la van a pagar...-haciendo su ya clásico berrinche-...como se atreven a decirme esas cosas...claro lo hacen porque soy una indefensa y linda chica, porque si tuviera novio no me molestarían, .... y mejor aun ...si tuviera un hermano esos chicos ya sabrían lo que es meterse conmigo porque...-ella dejo de hablar para taparse la boca con ambas manos y mirar a Sophie quien de nuevo se le veía una cara triste..-lo siento Sophie, no quise decir eso solo....-Sophie levanto una mano  
  
-no tienes porque disculparte Doremi tu solo te expresabas...-  
  
-no, en serio, yo.....-  
  
-por favor , dejemos ese tema.....Emily, que tal va tu relación con......?- la llegada de sus compañeros de clase encabezados por una rubia parlanchina interrumpió todo....-  
  
-............y yo por supuesto que acepte, digo, no cualquier dia te invita a comer un chico como el.... una estrella de cine......-  
  
-(una chica de cabello negro se dirigió a otra con el cabello morado)-pero apuesto a que tu Nicole tambien has comido con grandes actores , verdad???- exclama feliz  
  
-por supuesto, a decir verdad, lo hago tan seguido que ya no me impresiona mucho..-  
  
-si claaaaro, a mi tampoco pero solo lo decía por aquellas que no lo han hecho,-miro a las 3 amigas- como por ejemplo, ese trío son el ejemplo perfecto....-dijo con voz fastidiosa Reika -me parece que ahí cometes un grave error mi querida Reika-replica con voz de saberlo todo Nicole  
  
- a que te refieres?-  
  
-pues a que ha de ser???-responde desafiante Doremi- el papá de Emily, por si lo has olvidado es un director de cine muy prestigiado...dios pero que boba eres!!!-al decir esto Reika no puede evitar sentir un odio tremendo y una vergüenza ya que sus compañeros habian a comenzado a reírse de ella......-  
  
-pues tal vez ella lo haga pero apuesto a que una torpe como tu no lo ha hecho, digo aparate de Hasegawa, y que decir de Senou, ....una pobre y tonta huérfana... ja ..me gustaría ver eso!!!!...-ante esto Sophie solo volteo y en el salón solo se escucho un ¡PLAF! Una mano contra la mejilla de Reika..........  
  
-no es de buena educación reírse del destino de las demás personas, y menos si se trata de las personas a las que quiero, así que te aviso Reika..... un comentario mas....-Emily dijo esto con una voz firme y fría que jamás le habian escuchado..-  
  
-Emily.....-Doremi solo la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia su lugar porque acababa de timbrar y todo el mundo comenzaba a salir de su asombro......  
  
-muy buenos dias chicos...... saquen sus cuadernos que hoy veremos.......- mientras la maestra seguía hablando una joven tenia en la mente una persona muy especial.....  
  
-Ray......que estarás haciendo en estos momentos???quisiera saberlo pero se que esto es lo mejor hermanito...-en una ciudad lejana 5 chicos se encuentran dentro de un avion dispuestos a recuperar el pasado y el amor de uno de ellos.......-  
  
-explíquenme de nuevo muchachos......porque estamos en un avión que se dirige a la ciudad donde vive mi hermana y porque nos vamos a quedar allá??,y ¿cómo esta eso de que tambien estudiaremos??-pregunto por décima quinta vez Ray, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a los chicos (n/a: a quien no???? @_@ .....Ray ...tate quieto!!!).........  
  
-aquí vamos de nuevo....-exhala fuertemente kenny  
  
-ya te lo hemos explicado Ray......-decía pacientemente max  
  
-..............vamos porque tienes que ver a tu hermana........no nos gusta verte con esa cara de cachorro agonizando..........-continuo tyson...-  
  
-........y el mejor pretexto .......ajum .....digo ....y que mejor motivo que el ir a estudiar en un prestigiado colegio de Japón , que "casualmente" se encuentra en la ciudad donde vive tu hermana............ así que no te quejes.............relájate, disfruta y ya veras que todo saldrá bien....- kai le dice a su lado.....-(n/a: son tan lindos!!!!!! ;_;)  
  
-.........amigos........-una débil sonrisa no puede evitarse mientras se escucha al capitán dando la orden de despegue..........- .............Sophie, aquí voy y esta vez..... sera para quedarme...... al menos por un buen tiempo.........-mientras.............  
  
-ahhhhh, la hora de salida es una de mis favoritas de la escuela...-exclama completamente feliz Doremi .........(n/a: la mía tambien!!!!!! ^0^)  
  
-nooo, si de eso no nos hemos dado cuenta, verdad Emily....???-  
  
-jejejejeje  
  
-por cierto Sophie ........-ya nos vas a decir o no como se llama tu hermano? ......yo se que no ...-  
  
-mmmmm........ creo que si .......se llama Raymond .......-  
  
-que bonito nombre!!!!!!!^_^  
  
-gracias Emily!!!!! .................. y tu que opinas Doremi??'?............¿Doremi??......vaya, tiene la cara pensativa..... milagro!!!!!!-  
  
-.................. no te burles Sophie ..........es que ........estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre de algún lugar ............ pero no recuerdo donde .......-pasan por una tienda de discos y.........- ahhhh ...... claro!!!!!! Ya se donde!!!!!!  
  
-ah, si???? ....... y en donde si se puede saber???-pregunta con sorna Sophie ..  
  
-Doremi .... hay muchos Raymond y .... ahh que haces???-la mencionada solo sonreía y prácticamente arrastraba a sus amigas en un dirección.....  
  
-........Doremi......Emily te hizo una pregu ......... pero .......que hacemos en tu casa de haber...... oye deja de jalarnos .....-  
  
-ya llegue!!!!! Estaré en mi cuarto con mis amigas si me necesitan ............!!!- grita felizmente Doremi ...-.....aunque espero que no lo hagan:.......  
  
-te escuche decir eso y se lo voy a decir a mama .........-dijo una voz....  
  
-Bibi ....... pequeña bruja .... no lo hagas o te voy a....-  
  
-ni lo intentes ..... pero podría no hacerlo si me prestas tu blusa nueva .... es que mi novio nuevo me invito a la neveria y no se que ponerme .........-dice con sorna la pelirroja y ya cuando Doremi le iba a responder -.........y ni se te ocurra negarte o mama tambien se enterara de lo que le paso a su tetera nueva cuando alguien intentaba .....-  
  
-Callaté...... esta bien ........ tu ganas .....vamos a mi cuarto ........- una vez alli .....-....aqi tienes y ya vete...-  
  
-si, si, bueno, nos vemos hermanita, que yo si tengo vida no como tu que solo sueñas con conocer a tus amados......-  
  
-ya vete........-la saca y cierra la puerta..-aichh!!que molesta puede llegar a ser Bibi, bueno amigas....... eh? ¿qué les pasa???-Sophie y Emily estaban estáticas y solo miraban el cuarto con asombro.....-vamos hablen!! Digan algo!!!  
  
-Doremi..... tu cuarto......es tu cuarto verdad??-  
  
-eh? Claro que lo es Emily, que cosas dices porque no habria de serlo???  
  
-tal vez lo diga por todo lo que hay en el...-  
  
-por todo lo que.....? ahhhh, ya, es que era precisamente lo que quería mostrarles....-  
  
-pues que cosas, jejejeje....-dijo nerviosa Emily......, en todo el cuarto se podían ver figuras, posters, dibujos, y un mueble donde habia muchos CD`s de .......--.......vaya, no sabia que eras admiradora del grupo de los Blade Breakers,..... Doremi.....-  
  
-jejejeje, son mi pasión.......a que son lindos!!!???-(n/a: siii!!!!!^0^)  
  
-¿tu pasión? Mas bien parecen tu adoración!!!!0_0- dice Sophie  
  
-jejeje, tu crees??esto se los quería mostrar pero como no hemos tenido tiempo pues....de hecho uno de los integrantes se llama Ray ....que casualidad, ¿no Sophie?-  
  
-si es cierto!!!!el tierno Max, el guapo Kai, el alegre Tyson y el intrépido Ray y que decir de su representante, el cual es un super genio y que ha ganado varios premios ......... sin duda son el grupo musical mas grande y fascinante que ha existido!!!!! *_*-  
  
- 0_o................  
  
-*_*  
  
-o_0  
  
-*_* .....................eh? ¿qué les pasa chicas???? 0_0  
  
-E ........ Emily .......eres tu verdad???  
  
-claro Sophie  
  
-se nota que tambien te gusta Emily.....^_^  
  
-claro Doremi ......yo tambien soy su mas grande admiradora ^_^  
  
-^_^  
  
-bueno, bueno, ya que ambas se han declarado admiradores yo tambien me confesare como una, así que ......... que les parece si festejamos???  
  
-Siiii, ahora mismo vamos juntas a la cocina y vamos a buscar galletas....- menciono con su ya característico entusiasmo Doremi....-  
  
-nosotras te acompañaremos Doremi......... vamos Sophie...-  
  
-ahorita las alcanzo solo pondré las mochilas en otro lugar....  
  
-de acuerdo ......... pero date prisa que si no a lo mejor me como unas galletas en el camino ....  
  
-ni se te ocurra Harukaze, jejejeje........-cuando salen sus amigas solo murmura ....-......Ray, hermano, creo que tienes demasiadas admiradoras, ...hasta a mis mejores amigas le encanta el grupo donde cantas .....de verdad ...... te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y espero que tu tambien me recuerdes ...... -se da la vuelta y se va a alcanzar a sus amigas, lo que no sabe es que ciertos chicos ya se encuentran durmiendo en un lujoso hotel y uno de ellos ha forjado una débil sonrisa en sus labios ..............  
  
----------------------------------------------fin del capitulo 2 ----------- --------------------------------  
  
heeeyyy, que les pareció???? ...... espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo..... y que tal el grupo musical??? Ja .....creo que debí haber hecho un prologo 0_o..... pero lo hecho, hecho esta y que le vamos a hacer!!!! ^_^............  
  
kai: pues yo opino que debes mejorar tu estilo de escribir ..... aburres!!!  
  
Kokoro-Yana: Ohh , kai *_* .................que haces aquí???o_0  
  
Kai: yo que se ............ tu escribes esto ...........no yo!!!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro_ Yana: ah, sicierto :b  
  
Tyson: espero que me dejes hablar mas ...!!! digo, ya que estoy aquí no me desperdicies!!!  
  
Kokoro-Yana: claro que no ty-chan *_*  
  
Ray: y cuando veo a mi hermana???  
  
Kokoro-Yana: calma, muy pronto lo harás!!!! -_-  
  
Max: hey, yo tambien quiero participar mas en esto .....  
  
Kokoro- Yana: tranqui, todo a su tiempo, ya lo veras ^_^  
  
Kenny: y ..... cuando hablo con mi novia???0_0  
  
Kokoro-Yana: eso sera hasta dentro de unos capis mas ....!!no seas impaciente 0_o y sera que mejor nos vayamos que todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer ...........nos vemos y espero reviews!!!!^O^ 


	3. Mi Nombre es Akira

Hi! como han estado??- Kokoro se encuentra afuera de su mansión con un sweater grueso azul de lana - ahhhh, hoy ta muy fría la tarde, como para ver y disfrutar un momento la tarde y ....¿ como han estado??? ¿extrañaron este fic??espero que si porque ya ha vuelto y seguirá, porque no piensen que por dejarlo tanto tiempo solito no me iba ocupar de el, ocurrieron otras cosillas, entre ellas el que artemisa se fuera a tomar unos dias sin mi permiso a Zaragoza ¬¬ ....¿cómo llego allá???0_0 ... el caso es que fue luego a Morelos a visitar a unos amigos de mi antigua escuela pero volvió y con un curioso antojo de hacer .... olvídenlo ....^_^ mejor ........  
  
Kenny: mejor comienzas ya el fic ..... mira que despues de tanto tiempo creo que lo mejor es empezar ya ... -_-  
  
Max: es cierto, dicen que "al mal paso darle prisa" y tu ya te estas tardando .....  
  
Ray: tanto tiempo esperando para que continuaras este fic y lo único que haces es hablar de ti ......  
  
Tyson: pues a mi de tanto bla, bla, bla, bla, ya me dio hambre .....  
  
Kai: tu siempre tienes hambre ¬¬  
  
Tyson: ese no es el punto ...... ¬¬  
  
Kai: si lo es .... ¬¬  
  
Tyson: que no!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kai: que si!!!!¬¬  
  
Kenny: Aaaay, ya parénle debemos unirnos y en estos momentos demostrar nuestra amistad .... 0_0  
  
Max: el jefe tiene toda la razón, debemos mostrar a los lectores lo que en verdad podemos lograr estando todos unidos .... ^0^  
  
Ray: si,.... vamos amigos ... sin rencores y a comenzar de nuevo, recuerden que si vamos a pelear que no sea entre nosotros ..... ^_^  
  
Tyson: es cierto!!!!*_* ...... disculpa Kai, y a todos ustedes amigos, y tu que dices Kai??  
  
Kai: de acuerdo! -_- ...... pero si no vamos a reñir entre nosotros entonces sera con "ya saben quien" =)  
  
Todos: Si!!!!! =) ....-voltean a ver a la autora ...- Hey, Kokoro!!!! ^0^, que ya veras ....!!!jejejeje =) -cuando la mira se caen estilo anime ...  
  
Kokoro: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -_-  
  
Tyson: se durmió!!!!!que locura amigos .... y que hacemos???  
  
Max: mandemos lo saludos y nosotros encarguémonos de presentar el capi ... ^0^  
  
Ray: de acuerdo, ..... le mandamos a Gaby-Kon y a Rika unos saludos y un beso de cada uno de nosotros como agradecimiento por su apoyo a este fic y por ser nuestras admiradoras ^_^ ......... mua!!!!!  
  
Max: sigan leyendo el fic ...... mmmuuaaaaa!^0^  
  
Kenny: esperamos que nos sigan apoyando .... mua ....- _ -  
  
Tyson: no olviden que a Kokoro no es dueña de la serie de beyblade y Doremi, pero si de esta historia que ustedes leen, y ojala aparezcan mis admiradoras y las que no son!! ....¡¡¡¡¡mmmmmuuuuuuaaaaaa!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
Kai:........  
  
Max. Vamos Kai, solo hazlo y ya veras que podremos descansar ..... ^_^  
  
Kai: ...... esta bien -_- ....... esperamos que en verdad les agrade el siguiente y los demás capítulos restantes ..... les mando u abrazo y un beso .... smuack!!! ¬////¬  
  
Tyson: ahora si, como dice Kokoro Yana ....... cooooooooooooooooooomenzemos!!!!!!!!  
  
Kokoro: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -_-  
  
=============================================================  
  
"La Magia del Amor"  
  
Capitulo 3 .- " Mi nombre es Akira"  
  
A la mañana siguiente .......  
  
Esperamos que su estancia aquí fuera de su agrado caballeros y vuelvan cuando gusten *_* .....-una joven recepcionista se dirige a ciertos chicos que se ven de muy buen ver .....  
  
-Muchas gracias señorita, con su permiso ..... ^_^  
  
-Ya vámonos Ray!!!, tenemos que irnos, ... el taxi esta esperando .....  
  
-Ya voy Kenny!!! ....-el chico bronceado corre hasta el taxi, se sube y ve que todos lo miran curiosamente ......- ¿qué les pasa??¿por qué me miran así?? 0_0  
  
-Es que .... te queríamos preguntar algo Ray .....  
  
-Dime Max, ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?? 0_o  
  
-Pues veras, ..... emh ... tu .... tu .... tu tienes algún problema en esta ciudad Ray??  
  
-No, ..... creo que no ....¿cuál es el punto amigos??? Explícate Tyson ....no les entiendo!!!!o_0  
  
-El punto es ....- se atrevió a preguntar el bicolor ...-queremos saber el porque le diste a la recepcionista un nombre falso y aparte muestras una identificación falsa, eso es lo que nos tiene intrigados .......  
  
-Entonces, ....¿han estado así de serios por ..... "eso"??? 0_o  
  
-Si .....-responden a coro sus amigos  
  
-Oh, vaya, ....-en ese momento Ray comienza a hacer algo que sus amigos ni veían venir ....- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA, .... ASI QUE ES POR ESO!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ....,,.. EN SERIO CHICOS, PENSE QUE ERA POR ALGO MAS SERIO ...... JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-0_0  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- 0_0  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- 0_o  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-¿qué es lo gracioso Ray?? o_0 -pregunta el sorprendido Tyson  
  
-Si, Ray, contrólate amigo que parece que te están torturando 0_o- le continua Max  
  
-¿pero que le pasa a Ray???? @_@ ...-totalmente perdido Kenny  
  
-Ray, cálmate en este instante y cuéntanos el chiste porque no sabemos porque te estas riendo como loco ¬¬- Ray continua riéndose como loco y sobándose el estomago y tratando de esforzarse por hablar .....- no es gracioso dejarnos con la duda ¬¬  
  
-Creo que mejor lo dejamos en paz hasta que se calme amigos.....  
  
-Tienes razón jefe, a ver si se calma dentro de poco ....  
  
-Y si no creo que mejor lo llevamos con un psiquiatra Max, esta como desquiciado 0_o  
  
-Bueno, niños, ya esta decidido, lo dejaremos así ¬¬  
  
-correcto!! -_-  
  
-0_0 .....-el chofer solo los mira .......  
  
5 minutos despues .....  
  
Se ve a los amigos bajar enfrente de una gran casa de 3 pisos y con un bello jardín, Ray se ve con un mejor semblante ............. Kai saca unas llaves y abre la reja del jardín y luego abre la puerta de entrada donde inmediatamente Max entra y se dirige a la cocina y los demás a la sala ........  
  
-Al fin llegamos, la verdad estoy un poco ....-Tyson se ve interrumpido por Kai ...  
  
-Y dime Ray, ...... ¿ya te sientes mejor como para decirnos porque te comenzaste a reír como hiena deschavetada en el taxi????  
  
-Claro Kai, -en eso entra Max y Kenny se acerca a ayudarle con las charolas de panecillos y te; .......... -  
  
-Como sea, para prevenir hice este te para que se calme mas y a nosotros ..... toma Ray ^_^  
  
-Gracias Max!!!! .....-sorbe un poco y ve que Kenny y Max ya se sentaron y que todos lo volvían a ver extrañamente ...- creo amigos que es hora que les diga el porque me registre en el hotel con ese nombre ... y la razón es de suponer, es para que nuestras admiradoras no se enteren de que nos encontramos en este lugar, porque se supone que nos tomamos un año para descansar ......  
  
-Pero sigo sin entender el porque tu precisamente te tienes que cambiar el nombre y ....-  
  
-A eso iba, jefe, -Kenny se sonroja y se calla -..... creo amigos que no les he mencionado otras cosas de mi .... el nombre de Akira Senou no es inventado, así me llamo -_-  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!?????????? explicate Ray!!!!!!!  
  
-Calma amigos, mi nombre completo y verdadero es: Raymond Akira Senou Kon,  
  
- 0_0  
  
-jejejeje, les diré que cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron, mi mama, cuando llegamos a China, decidió que me registraría primero con el apellido Kon como el de mis abuelos y así pudiera vivir con ellos sin ningún problema, y como se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos decidí registrarme en el hotel con mi verdadero nombre, ... eso es todo ^_^  
  
- 0_0  
  
-Vamos amigos, no se pongan así, ... discúlpenme por no decirles esto, solo que no lo creí conveniente por el momento ....... ^_^ ........ además que lo olvide, ¬_¬  
  
- 0_0  
  
-Oh, vamos, no sean así!!!!!  
  
- 0_0  
  
-Digan algo chicos que me asustan!!!  
  
-0_0  
  
-¿chicos? ..................-sin reacción -¿amigos? .......................... - siguen sin reaccionar .... - mmmm...... esto requiere de medidas drásticas, discúlpenme amigos pero es por su bien ...... -_-  
  
Ray se levanta del sofá en el que se habia sentado, toma el control remoto y enciende la televisión, acto seguido comienza a "surfear" en los canales hasta que se detiene en uno ...-  
  
-Lo siento amigos, .... pero es la única forma de que despierten .... ¬_¬ ....-le sube el volumen y .....  
  
-"Hooolaaaaa, amiguitos, la diversión nunca termina!!!!!, es to es lo que les vine a enseñar ......"-  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ES BERNEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!-los 4 amigos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr por toda la sala como locos y buscando algo como locos mientras su "querido amigo" Ray se partía nuevamente de la risa al verlos así de asustados ............-  
  
-Vamos Tyson, busca el control y apágalo!!!!! 0_o  
  
-Es lo que hago Kai, pero no lo encuentro, ............ 0_0  
  
-Hay que buscar bajo la alfombra si es necesario ......!!!!!!! 0_0  
  
-Aaaay, amigos, yo tampoco lo encuentro y ese loco dinosaurio sigue hablando ...!!!!! o_0  
  
-Y eso no es lo peor jefe, le sigue otra media hora mas a este loco dinosaurio .... hay que apurarse ..... 0_o ......- siguen buscando hasta que a Max se le ocurre preguntar .....- oye, Ray, .... no has visto el control ..............????- cuando todos escuchan las ya conocidas carcajadas de Ray todos voltean a verlo .......-  
  
-Trae aca Raymond .......¬¬ ....-Kai le quita el control e inmediatamente, antes que la "Gripe morada", comienza a cantar de nuevo, apaga el televisor ...........  
  
-RAY!!!!!!!!¿cómo pudiste asustarnos así???? ¬¬  
  
-Oh, vamos amigos, ... no se enojen, es que, jujujujuju, ... perdón...... es que no reaccionaban y fue la única manera .... jajajajajaja ..... deberían haberse visto las caras ..... jajajaja ^0^  
  
-Si, claaaaro ¬¬  
  
-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-jajajajajajajajaja, ........ vamos .....- Ray recupero gran parte del aplomo y siguió hablando - vamos amigos .... ya quieten esas caras y mejor vamos a cocinar que ya me esta dando mucha hambre ...... ¿qué dicen??? ^_^  
  
-Esta bien ........ ya no te diremos o haremos algo malo Ray ....... ^0^  
  
-0_0 - ahora si que todos se encuentran realmente sorprendidos ...... Kai ...Kai .... Kai Hiwatari diciendo así como así, de repente y con esa sonrisa .... era algo como para grabar en video!!!!! (n/a: ¿pues que creían????¿qué l guapo Kai era tan aprovechado??? 0_o no!!!)  
  
- ............ pero como nos has hecho demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo te castigare .... =)  
  
- 0_0 ..............-_- .........lo sospechábamos!!!!!- (n/a: 0_0 , creo que .... creo que .... mejor iré a tomar un poco de chocolate -_- ......)  
  
- ........ deberás cocinar durante 2 semanas a todos nosotros, y sin replicas, además de preparar los almuerzos para cuando mañana estemos en el colegio, ... entendido??? =)  
  
- ... de cuerdo, Kai, .... -_-  
  
-Muy bien!!!!! .......... vamos Ray, ... a la cocina que nuestro estómagos esperan .... ^0^  
  
-Uy!, me olvide como come Tyson!!! Moriré!!!! 0_0  
  
-No seas exagerado Ray ¬¬  
  
-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ^_^  
  
- Vamos, Ray, ... la cocina espera =) ...  
  
- Ya voy, Kai -_-  
  
-Bien, veamos algo de televisión antes de comer,¿no? ^_^  
  
-Mi querido Max es lo que justamente iba a sugerir ^0^ , vamos jefe y Kai, ambos siéntense y disfruten .....  
  
-De acuerdo, pero evita ese loco programa del dinosaurio ese, todavía me parece estar escuchándolo 0_0  
  
-calma jefe, que lo evitare a toda costa ..... ^_^  
  
Y así se paso la tarde en el nuevo hogar, en donde reinaría la paz por un año n_n......  
  
-Raaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy, apúrate que ya me dio mucha hambre!!!!!!-grito kai ...  
  
Bueno, al menos en donde siempre los amigos estarán juntos n_n UUU  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo  
  
=========================================================  
  
Kokoro: ya desperté!!!! ^0^ ........ un momento 0_0 ........... no debería estar contenta, .... esos malvados se fueron y me dejaron con este frío aquí afuera ¬¬ .....¿dónde estarán???-Kokoro comienza a buscarlos y los encuentra a todos juntos en la sala, con cobijas, pizza, palomitas y unos junto a otros por el frío viendo Parque Jurasico 3 ....... -aahhh, con que aquí están insensibles, yo muriéndome de frío y ustedes muy kawai viendo películas ¬¬  
  
+  
  
Max: no te enojes, íbamos a ir por ti, pero se nos olvido y pensamos que estarías a gusto ahí afuera ....!!!^_^  
  
Kokoro Yana: pero que ocurrencias ........!!!! ¬¬  
  
Tyson: no te enojes y mejor quédate con nosotros aquí a ver las películas ......  
  
Kokoro: ¿películas???o_0  
  
Ray: es que tomamos tu tarjeta y fuimos a rentar, trajimos otras 12 mas para hacer un maratón .....¿qué te parece??? ^_^  
  
Kenny: sip, y tambien ordenamos unas pizzas para el hambre y pensábamos hacer unos chocolates , peeerooooo , tenemos frío, y así nos quedamos .....  
  
Tyson: Hey, ¿por qué no nos haces tu el chocolate??? ^0^  
  
Kokoro: ni loca!!! Me trataron mal y así se quedan .....,....!!!!¬¬  
  
Kai: pues mira que lastima, pensaba dejarte estar acostada a mi lado durante todo el maratón de películas si nos hacías el chocolate, ....  
  
Kokoro: 0_0 uh?  
  
- Kai : ........... peeeeeerooooooo como no quieres hacerlo y mucho menos quedarte, pues ni modo ¬_¬ - acto seguido Kokoro va y regresa muy rápido con varias tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas, se las da a todos y se acuesta junto a Kai en el suelo .......  
  
- Kokoro: jijijijijijijij, chicas ... no me envidien!!! .... espero que les haya gustado este capi y que los vuelva a ver ..... *_*  
  
Kenny: esperamos y continúen leyendo este fic ....-le pone pausa a la película ...-  
  
Max: .......... y que dejen muchos saludos que con gusto responderemos, y si quieren que lo aga en especial ,..... díganselo a la autora y lo cumplirá ^_^  
  
Ray: por favor, dejen reviews, que necesitamos para subir capis mas pronto y sigamos disfrutándola ...... ^0^  
  
Kokoro: ......... y sin mas que decir ....- acomodándose mas junto a Kai ..-  
  
Todos: Mata Ne!!!!! ^0^ -Kai le quita el control a Kenny y desactiva el pause ....... 


	4. Mis Amigos los Blade Breakers

" En las siguientes noticias, ... un altercado, en el zócalo ocurrió el dia de ayer como a las 3 de la tarde durante la manifestación de un grupo de campesinos que ......"  
  
Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi  
  
Kokoro: aauuummmm, - bostezando enormemente - ... maldita alarma – aun acostada mira el reloj, ... - ¿qué rayos de hora es?? ... ¿las 6:30?? ... aun es temprano!! – se acuesta de nuevo y la televisión aun continua encendida .....   
  
Noticiero: "Vámonos a comerciales siendo las 8:25 a.m , continuamos ...."  
  
Kokoro: ¿qué??¿las 8:25?? ......... ¡¡¡LAS 8:25!!!!!madre mia!!!!! La escuela . - se levanta y comienza a buscar ropa y luego se mete a bañar, mientras unos chicos abajo se encuentran almorzando –  
  
Ray: creo que en verdad debimos despertarla ....... 0_o  
  
Kai: - mientras sorbe café – era responsabilidad de ella no nuestra, .... eso le pasa por quedarse hasta tarde viendo televisión y estar escribiendo ..... -_-  
  
Kenny: pero.... , .... ¡¡estaba haciendo su articulo y para eso tenia que ver la televisión y usar la PC , ..... 0_0  
  
Kai: no me interesa -_-  
  
Max: lo bueno es que el jefe ya imprimió su articulo, ... que si no ......  
  
Tyson: creo que a veces exageras Kai   
  
Kai: como sea - Kokoro baja corriendo las escaleras y comienza a comerse el almuerzo de Kai - ... ¡¡¡¡oye, .... eso es mío!!!! ¬¬*  
  
Kokoro: ¡¡no comiences,... estoy apurada y tu eres el mas cercano a la entrada!!!! @_@  
  
Ray: - con la mochila en las manos y entregándosela – aquí tienes, tu bicicleta se encuentra ya lista n_nU  
  
Kokoro: ¡¡gracias!!! , Kenny leí tu nota.... gracias!!! Ray, ... estuvo rico el almuerzo!!!Max gracias por darle a los animales y a Ulises de comer!!! Ty-chan .... gracias por comprar el regalo que me toca dar!!! ¡¡¡Kai ..... espero que no te enojes ..... porque acabo de tomar el dinero que tenias a tu lado ahorita!!!! Nos vemos a la tardeeeeeeeeeee .......!!! @_ @ -  
  
Kokoro se va a todo lo que puede con la pobre bicicleta mientras todos se quedan de a seis viendo la nube de polvo que dejo .....  
  
Kai: esa ... esa .... ¡¡¡¡esa loca se llevo mi dinero!!!  
  
Max: ya te lo regresara n_nU  
  
Ray: si.... no te preocupes!!! n_nUUU  
  
Tyson: vamos, ... ya te enojaras despues ..... ^0^  
  
Kai: ya me las pagara!!! ¬¬***   
  
(despues de 8 horas)  
  
Kokoro: se pasa el profe de mate .... u_u  
  
Kai: que bueno que llegas!!! ¬¬   
  
Kokoro: kai!!!! Que sorpresa!!! Eh .... espero que no sigas enojado por lo de esta mañana porque veras ... yo ..... n_nUUU  
  
Kai: ¡¡¡¡ya veras!!! – Kokoro se va corriendo a su cuarto, se encierra y comienza a escribir en la PC(que dejo encendida todo el dia)   
  
Kokoro: ya ni modo!!! Bueno ... a escribir se ha dicho ...... – poco despues – ya ta!!! Creo que mientras los lectores leen iré a hacer lo que tenia que hacer ..... _  
  
Disfruten el capi y ........ coooooooooooomenzamosssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
=============================================================  
  
"La Magia del Amor"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 4 .- "Mis Amigos los Blade Breakers"  
  
Domingo, ..... 1:30 p.m   
  
Doremi se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque desde la mañana y ahora solo suspiraba y se lamentaba ....................... (n/a: que novedad!! ¬_¬ )  
  
-Ahhhhh, .... esto es increíble!!!! ..... pensé que al librarme de Mallorca y las responsabilidades del dia de hoy me la pasaría de maravilla, .. pero no fue así .... u_u  
  
-¿pues que esperabas??? – un insistente Tyson iba, como siempre, discutiendo con Kai, en una camioneta, acerca de lo ocurrido en un centro comercial ...- ¡¡es algo que no puedo evitar!!!  
  
-Esperaba que no fueras a hacer de las tuyas, .... ¡se supone que debemos pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible!!! .... si sigues comportándote así esta ciudad no tardara en enterarse que los famosos Blade Breakers se encuentran aquí!!!!  
  
-Lo siento Kai, .... yo tambien tuve la culpa al ponerme a cantar con Tyson, ..... ¡¡¡ debí detenerlo y no acompañarlo en esa canción!!!lo siento, .... en serio!!! -_-  
  
-No trates de quitarle todo el crédito a Tyson, Max!!!! El comenzó y no debía haberlo hecho!!!! – el bicolor ahora aceleraba mas el auto de lo molesto que estaba, sus amigos tenían tiempo que no lo veían así ......   
  
-¡¡¡Ya Kai!!! – intenta tranquilizarlo Ray – sera mejor que te calmes, ... de acuerdo, Tyson estuvo mal, ... muy mal, en cantar en ese lugar en medio de las personas y luego pedirle a Max que le acompañara, pero ... ¡¡cálmate!!, te recuerdo que tu estas conduciendo y si te distraes, quien sabe que podría pasar!!!  
  
-como un accidente por ejemplo – Kenny interviene pues cada vez se pone mas nervioso al ver a Kai en ese estado y luego ... ¡conduciendo!!!! –ya cálmate Kai, .. al llegar a casa castigas todo lo que quieras a Tyson, ... y si quieres a mi tambien!!! Pero por favor ... ¡¡¡cálmate!!!   
  
-Esta bien ....... creo que lo mejor sera irme a casa, de seguro para cuando llegue todavía no estará Bibi y estaré tranquila hasta que lo haga y me comience a restregar en la cara lo bien que le fue en su cita y con su amor y que yo sigo sola con mi vida .... u-u  
  
-¡¡¡Mi vida!!!! .... mi vida corre peligro mientras Kai siga conduciendo así!!!!  
  
-No solo la tuya jefe, tambien la de nosotros!!!! . - replico Max  
  
-¿¿"Nosotros"???, ... creo que jamás podré usar esa palabra con un chico guapo que me quiera -_- .............  
  
- Lo único que quiero es que esto se detenga!!!!¡¡¡Soy muy chico para morir!!! . - gritó Kenny  
  
-¿¿Morir??, ... creo que estaría bien ..... – se para y comienza a caminar al otro lado de la calle .....  
  
-No!!, no esta bien que sigas conduciendo así Kai!! –exclama Ray - ¿qué pasaría si llegas a arrollar a alguien???  
  
-No lo creo ..... – se detiene en medio de la calle - ¡¡ no han pasado autos por aquí desde hace mas de 3 horas!!! Es increíble!!! Asi que nada malo me puede pasar!!!! .... no es como si me fuera a encontrar a los Blade Breakers!!!  
  
-Blade Breakers!!! ... los quiero mucho, siempre lo he hecho!!! ... y antes de morir yo quisiera que se enteraran de que yo ....  
  
-Cálmate jefe!!! A Kai ya se le esta pasando el malhumor ....   
  
-Max tiene razón, jefe , .... lo que pasa es que Kai necesita una novia para que se calme!!! – alega Tyson – pero ... ¿quién querría serlo con el mal carácter que tiene???  
  
-Yo!!!!, ¡¡¡¡tenia que ser yo y mis malditas agujetas!!!! – Doremi se inclina para amarrárselas – que bueno que no se ve ci un auto cerca que si no ....   
  
-Cuidado Kai!!!! – grita Tyson - ¡¡hay alguien en el camino!!!!!  
  
-¿¿Qué?? – Doremi ve y escucha como una camioneta gris se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella y hace lo único que se le ocurre .....  
  
-¿¿Qué demo ....??? – Kai vira el volante lo mas que pueda hacia la derecha y logra ver como "algo" rosa salta al lado contrario y luego .... nada .  
  
- ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhh, ...- los cinco amigos jadeaban y sudaban nerviosa y acaloradamente, hasta que todos ven como su líder sale de la camioneta y lo único que hacen es seguirlo ....  
  
Kai se acerca a Doremi y con cuidado la voltea – la niña habia caído boca abajo – y ve como esta desmayada, cuando sus amigos se acercan Ray inmediatamente comienza a revisarla .....  
  
-Oh, dios, oh dios mío ...... hemos arrollado a alguien, hemos arrollado a alguien!!!!¿qué vamos a hacer??  
  
-Cálmate jefe, ... la chica no esta grave – comienza a explicar Ray – solo esta desmayada, con algunos raspones y rasguños, y una ligera herida en el pie, ... nada del otro mundo que no podamos curar ....  
  
-¿no seria mejor llevarla a un hospital para que la revisen Ray???  
  
-No lo creo Max, ..... créeme, no esta grave la podemos curar con lo que tenemos en casa y con un poco de descanso ....   
  
-Vamos amigos, .... – agrega Tyson – Ray sabe lo que dice, el sabe primeros auxilios y tambien ha participado en brigadas de emergencia, .... no creo que debamos hacer mucho escándalo!!  
  
-¿¿cómo ya lo hiciste tu verdad?? – reclama Kai – pero, .. aun así creo que Tyson tiene razón, ya llamamos mucho la atención y si Ray dice que ella esta bien y que la podemos curar fácilmente, ... entonces solo debemos llevarla a casa ....   
  
-¿cómo que a casa???¿¿estas loco Kai??¿¿cómo la vamos a llevar a casa así como así???¿¿¿qué tal si nos descubren???¿¿o cuando ella se despierte y vea que se encuentra en un lugar desconocido???  
  
-Tendrá que aceptar nuestra versión y disculpas jefe porque .... esta chica no tiene identificación alguna – dice Max  
  
-Pues mejor nos la llevamos ya, no vaya ser que pase alguien ... – alega el moreno mientras mira hacia todos lados  
  
-Si, Tyson tiene razón ..... – Kai levanta en brazos a Doremi (n/a: nyaaaa, ... te envidio Doremi!!! . ) y se dirige nuevamente a la camioneta donde sus compañeros lo siguen ...   
  
Kai coloca a Doremi en uno de los asientos traseros y el junto a ella mientras Ray se coloca en el asiento del piloto y pone la camioneta en marcha ......  
  
-Ray, llévanos a casa rápido, - Tyson da esto mas que una sugerencia como una orden  
  
-ya lo se, ... amigos sujétense lo mas que puedan, conozco un atajo, ... – Ray comienza a pensar – "me daré prisa, no se porque, pero esta chica me recuerda a Sophie, ... supongo que es por la edad, ya que ahorita ella tendría casi la misma edad" – Ray se sorprende así mismo ya que ya han llegado a su nuevo hogar .......   
  
-Vaya Ray, ... cuando dijiste que conocías un atajo lo dijiste en serio – exclamo sorprendido Tyson   
  
-Dejen de parlotear y abran la puerta, tengo que pasar y no me dejan ...   
  
-lo sentimos Kai, .  
  
-Deja de disculparte Max, .. Ray diles a todos lo que tengan que hacer mientras yo la llevare a una habitación desocupada .... –  
  
-Claro Kai, .... Tyson acompaña a Kai y mientras ve a ayudarlo en lo que puedas, Kenny prepara unos bocadillos y ve adelantando algo de la comida, al rato yo bajare a terminarla, ... Max acompáñame a mi cuarto, ahí tengo todo lo necesario para curar a esa chica..... ¡¡¡vamos, todos muévanse!!!  
  
-Claro Ray!!! – todos exclaman juntos mientras cada uno hace lo que se le pidio ....   
  
Toc, toc, toc, (n/a: que originalidad ¬¬U )  
  
-Adelante ..... ¿qué haces aquí??  
  
-Ray me envió, dijo que te ayudara mientras el llegaba ....   
  
-De acuerdo, ... quítale los zapatos y las calcetas mientras la acomodo mejor ....  
  
-lo que tu digas Kai ..... – casi despues se ve a Ray y a Max entrar, ambos traen las manos ocupadas – deja y te ayudo Ray .....   
  
-Gracias Tyson, .... por favor acerca esa mesa y coloca todo ahí, ... Kai, sera mejor que me ayudes y tu tambien Max, .. ustedes dos saben tambien un poco y yo les iré pidiendo las cosas, ... Tyson .... cuando Max te diga iras cambiando el agua fría por caliente, ... ¿de acuerdo todos???  
  
-de acuerdo – todos lo dicen y Ray comienza a ponerse manos a la obra ....  
  
40 minutos despues ........   
  
-Con eso estará mejor, ya solo falta que despierte, y veremos de quien se trata, por ahora creo que debemos bajar a comer algo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará así ....... – explico Ray mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla que le facilito Max .....  
  
-Yo me quedo   
  
-No sirve de nada Kai, ... no despertara hasta que deba y ya les dije que no se cuando pase eso .....   
  
-A mi no me vengas con eso Ray, solo quiero estar aquí porque alguien debe avisar a los demás cuando despierte y ...... yo tengo la culpa de que se encuentre así .....   
  
-no digas eso Kai, ... no tuviste toda la culpa, yo te distraje con mis tonterías ....  
  
-Tyson, .... solo una vez te he hecho caso, no lo haré de nuevo .....  
  
-Pero .... – Max es detenido por Ray quien solo niega con la cabeza y se lleva a sus dos amigos fuera de la habitación, algo que no le parece al moreno   
  
-Ray!!! no debiste sacarnos de ahí!!!  
  
-Dejémoslo así, Kai se siente culpable .....  
  
-Con mas razón!!! Debemos apoyarlo y hacerle saber que no es cierto!!!  
  
-No Tyson, ... mejor así, el necesita pensar un poco y nosotros solo lo molestaríamos, .. mejor vayan a comer unos bocadillos que hizo el jefe hasta que yo termine de hacer la comida y luego, todos entraremos a hacerle compañía a Kai, ¿de acuerdo??  
  
-Pero .....   
  
-¿De acuerdo?? – Tyson y Max solo se limitan a asentir y bajan juntos a comer algo .....  
  
Una hora despues ...................  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny se encuentran frente a la puerta donde descansa Doremi y Ray toca a la puerta ....  
  
-Oye Kai, vamos a entrar – todos entran y Kai sigue en la misma posición que tenia cuando se fueron, sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente el rostro de la chica muy cerca de la cama, ... – decidimos hacerte compañía amigo, ....   
  
-Si, el esperar es muy cansado y nosotros vinimos a ayudarte a esperar -_^ - Max trata de sonar animado mientras se sienta ....   
  
-Sip, ...... ¿no creerás que te íbamos a dejar aquí solo verdad?? – le segunda Kenny  
  
-Y como todos nos sentimos mal pues decidimos ....... – terciaba Tyson   
  
-Ya entendí, no necesitan hablar mas .... - Kai suspira y vuelve a hablar, .. al parecer nota la reacción que tuvieron sus amigos por sus respuesta tan cortante y fría – aun así gracias por estar aquí conmigo ........  
  
Los demás solo sonríen y vuelven a quedar en silencio hasta que, 10 minutos despues, la chama al fin reacciona ......   
  
-mmmm .... ¿dónde estoy??¿¿qué me paso??¿¿me morí y estoy en el cielo?? – al ver que comienza a hablar Kai pone su rostro enfrente de ella al igual que Tyson, mientras los demás se sitúan lo mas cerca que pueden de ella ...   
  
Doremi al ver a Kai y a Tyson frente a ella y luego a los demás solo esboza una sonrisa y vuelve a comentar .....   
  
-Siiii, .... definitivamente estoy en el paraíso ..... ¡¡¡¡ya estoy viendo a los Blade Breakers alrededor mío!!! ¡¡¡al parecer en el cielo existen ángeles que se parecen a ellos y han venido por mi!!!¡¡¡¡Que emoción!!!!!!  
  
-Pobrecita, ... esta alucinando, .. mira que decirnos ángeles!!!!! ^_^ – exclama Max  
  
-No lo dirá por Kai, Max ..... porque sinceramente yo si parezco un angel!!!! ^0^ – se defiende Tyson  
  
-No comiences Tyson!!! .... este no es momento para tus bromas!!!!!  
  
-Lo siento jefe!!! n_nU  
  
Doremi al abrir mas los ojos y ver que las personas que la rodean son reales se para de repente haciendo que Kai y Tyson retroceden un poco asustados por la reacción de la chica ....   
  
-Creo que la asustaste Tyson!! Jajajajajajaja – exclama Kenny  
  
-Muy gracioso jefe ¬¬***  
  
-¿¿ Que te pasa pequeña???¿¿por qué te asustas??? – pregunta Ray cariñosamente haciendo que la aludida se sonroje .....   
  
-No, no.... no puede ser cierto .... 0_0  
  
-¿qué no puede ser cierto?? – la firme voz de Kai hizo que todos lo miraran ....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – todos se tapan los oidos para no escuchar tan fuerte el grito de "esa" niña - ¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!! ERES .... ERES ..... ERES .... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ERES KAI HIWATARI!!!! – mira a los demás con detallada atención y vuelve a gritar – Y USTEDES .... USTEDES ... ¡¡¡¡USTEDES SON LOS BALDE BREAKERS, NO PUEDE SER!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!! – para callarla un poco Kai decide taparle la boca y hablarle ....   
  
-Esta bien, .. ya sabes quienes somos, ... ya nos descubriste, ... así que lo mejor sera que nos digas quien eres tu pero .... ¡¡¡no grites!!!! No queremos que mas personas se enteren que estamos aquí .... al menos no por el momento .... ahora .... te destapare la boca pero tu no seguirás gritando, ..¿¿¿de acuerdo?? – Doremi solo asiente y Kai lentamente le va quitando las manos de la boca.   
  
Al hacerlo Doremi solo se les queda viendo fija y meticulosamente a cada uno de ellos para luego hablar, ......   
  
-¿Ustedes si son los Blade Breakers, verdad???  
  
-Asi es ..... – responde Ray  
  
-Hum .... esto es ...... increíble .... – Doremi los ve a todos con una sonrisa – mi nombre es Doremi Harukaze, pero pueden llamarme Doremi y quisiera pedirles una disculpa por gritar hace unos momentos ^_^  
  
-Disculpas aceptadas, ¿verdad amigos??? n_n – declara Tyson  
  
-Por supuesto ^_^ – dicen todos .... luego reaccionan al ver que Kai tambien lo dijo y con una sonrisa y se le quedan viendo .....  
  
-Dejen de verme así y evítense comentarios a menos que quieran recibir un castigo ¬¬*****  
  
-¿Castigo??? 0_o - pregunta Doremi   
  
-Sip, ... – Kenny comienza a explicar – lo que pasa es que alguien debe estar a cargo de la situación cuando viajamos solos, aunque prácticamente es Kai quien siempre es, y esta persona impone castigos si no se cumplen las reglas que se establecen ..... u_u  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhh 0_0  
  
-Y hablando de castigos ...... ¡¡¡Tyson!!!! Aun no te he puesto uno por lo que hiciste en el centro comercial ..... ¬¬***  
  
-¿¿Y que fue lo que hizo en el centro comercial??? o_0 – pregunta mas curiosamente Doremi ....   
  
-Lo que paso fue que ..... n_nU – Max intenta explicarle a Doremi   
  
--------------------------------------- Flashback ---------------------------------------------  
  
Los cinco amigos se encontraban entrando a un centro comercial, se veía a un Tyson y aun Max emocionados por alguna razón mirando a todos lados, a Kenny tratando de calmarlos, a un molesto Kai y a un Ray murmurando cosas para si mientras revisaba una lista .....   
  
-Bien Ray, - hablo el bicolor – explícame de nuevo el ¿por qué estamos aquí en lugar de estar en casa viendo televisión o haciendo otra cosa???  
  
-Ya te lo dije Kai, necesito unas cosas e ingredientes para la comida ..... además de que hay que llenar la despensa, ... ¿¿cómo quieres que cocine sin ingredientes???? Eso es ridículo!!!!  
  
-¿ahora soy ridículo???   
  
-No quise decir eso, solo dije que es imposible que pueda cocinar así ..... ahora .. veamos, ... ¿dónde se encontraran los embutidos???? – Ray se comienza a alejar y Kai piensa seguirle cuando se da cuenta de la dificultad de Kenny ....   
  
-Escuchen amigos, ... o mas bien Tyson, déjate de tonterías y sigamos a los otros, no tarda en llamarnos Ray para que le ayudemos a comprar las cosas y si Kai se percata de que no estamos junto a ellos, se molestara mucho!!!!  
  
-Ese amargado siempre esta molesto jefe, - responde vagamente Tyson, aun buscando – no se de que te sorprendes .....   
  
-Me sorprende la actitud que estas tomando, cuando Kai te vea el ........   
  
-El no dirá nada, .... ya te explique que leí en un folleto que este centro comercial contaba con los mejores aparatos de sonido que se pueden encontrar y yo necesito ver esas bellezas!!! *_*  
  
-Yo creo que el jefe tiene razón, ... Tyson mejor venimos otro dia a buscar esos aparatos de sonido, ahorita Kai esta un poco molesto por tener que venir a hacer unas compras, ... no es bueno abusar .....   
  
-Ya ves Tyson, .. hasta Max entiende!!! Por favor hazlo tu tambien antes de que Kai se de cuenta .... T.T  
  
-Yo creo que deberías hacerles caso Tyson, .... no creo que ahorita quieras probar mas mi humor o quieras retarme .... – dice Kai mientras sale de donde los escuchaba .....   
  
-K-Kai!!! 0_0   
  
-Los quiero a todos en este instante con Ray!!!!   
  
-Si, señor!!!!!! . - responden los 3 amigos asustados por la repentina aparición de su líder .....  
  
En el departamento de legumbres ............   
  
-Oh, ya están aquí amigos, .. ¡¡¡que bueno!!! Necesito unas cosas de otros departamentos!!! ^_^  
  
-Tu dices que traemos Ray, ... tu mandas!!! ^_^  
  
-Gracias Max!!!, .... bien .... esto es lo que cada uno traerá .... ^_^ ............- despues de decirle a cada quien lo que deberían de traer, todos se separan, incluyendo a Kai, ... y aprovechando la situación nuestro amigo Tyson continua la búsqueda de lo que quería encontrar y logra dar con el departamento, el cual entra inmediatamente .......   
  
-Whoooaa, .......... es tal como lo imagine!!!!! ^0^ - comienza a caminar emocionado hasta que escucha "algo" que le llama la atención, gira sobre si mismo y se da cuenta de que en la entrada del departamento se encuentran unas personas "cantando" en un moderno sistema Karaoke que la tienda ofrecía uso gratuito por promoción   
  
–"vaya, de seguro estaba tan emocionado por haber logrado encontrar el departamento que no me di cuenta de esta maravillosa oportunidad, creo que les mostrare lo que es cantar de verdad!!!" – pensaba el moreno con una enorme y picara sonrisa mientras el ayudante del almacén preguntaba quien mas querría probar suerte, ... a lo que Tyson se acerco inmediatamente mientras exclamaba un llamativo "yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!!!!!"  
  
-Pase joven – decía el ayudante y Tyson se coloco a un lado de el - ¿qué canción le gustaría cantar???   
  
- mmmmm .... a ver ... – Tyson estaba tan entretenido tratando de elegir una canción que no se percato de la presencia de cierto rubio que lo buscaba ....   
  
-¿¿Dónde se habrá metido ese Tyson??? Sera mejor que aparezca pronto, Kai me mando buscarlo y me dijo que mas le valía a Tyson no meterse en problemas .... – se escucha unos gritos conocidos - ¿¿qué es eso?? – se acerca – oh, vaya!!! Aquí esta el departamento, ... se ve grandioso .... y un fabulosos sistema karaoke, que bien!!! Cuando se lo diga a Tyson el ... – mira mas detenidamente a la persona que acaba de pedir cantar y que ahora elegía - ¿¿Tyson???¿¿qué hace ahí??? Si Kai se da cuenta ....!!!!! no quiero ni pensarlo, lo mejor sera llamarlo para que se detenga y no cometa una locura ...... ¡¡¡HEY TYSON!!!DEJA DE JUGAR Y VEN AQUI, SI NO KAI SE ENOJARA MAS DE LO QUE ESTA!!!¡¡¡HEEEYYY, TYSON!!!! 0_0  
  
Tyson escucha como alguien lo llama y comienza a buscar a la persona y cuando se da cuenta de que es Max, lo saluda y comienza a gritarle tambien - ¡¡¡Heeeyyy, Max!!!!! Ven aquí y acompáñame!!!!sera divertido!!!!! ^0^  
  
-Por favor adelante jovencito, - Max es prácticamente arrojado al frente y subir al improvisado escenario – díganos, .. ¿va a acompañar a cantar a su entusiasta amigo???  
  
-En realidad, yo ... vine por el porque ya nos tenemos que ir, ... ¿¿verdad Tyson???   
  
-Claro que no Max!!! Yo no me voy de este lugar sin antes haber cantado una canción y tu lo harás conmigo!!! ^_^  
  
-Eso si que no Tyson!!! Yo no me quiero meter en problemas con Kai, quien me dijo que nos fuéramos en este instante, ... –  
  
-Pues te diré una cosa Maxie, si tu no cantas una canción conmigo yo no me voy de aquí sin antes haber cantado unas 5 por lo menos, ... Asi que tu dices =)  
  
-Tu ganas!!!! Pero escoge rápido que no tardan en venir los demás por nosotros!!!!! – el pobre Max apuraba asustado a su amigo rogando al cielo y los santos que Kai no los fuera a buscar como lo habia prometido – y que sea una canción corta!!!!  
  
-Si, si, .... veamos .... ah, .. ya!!! Queremos esta!!!   
  
-Muy buen gusto joven, ahora los dejamos con esta canción!!! – el ayudante se hace a un lado y Max y Tyson toman unos micrófonos, y comienzan al sonar la música ....  
  
ARMAGEDDON  
  
Tyson:   
  
How many times must we start again   
  
The creation of the world from beginning to end   
  
What will it take before we learn   
  
We gotta wake up now 'n show some concern   
  
What will the future hold   
  
How many untold stories will be told   
  
Just what will the future bring  
  
Max:  
  
How many species of birds will have a song to sing   
  
Man 'n man can't even get on   
  
'n man 'n womans been at war for far too long   
  
Superior race all this black 'n white vision   
  
Catholic. Muslim. There's too many religions   
  
Too much hatred too much greed   
  
Tyson y Max:  
  
Ignorant people pollute the air that we breathe   
  
We've gottaa wake up now before it's much too late   
  
Hungry people need food on their plate   
  
People being killed for just a few pence   
  
Can you justify that 'cause it makes no sense to me   
  
You're growing up much too fast   
  
The destruction of mankind - how long will it last  
  
Perfect - that's what I'm striving to be   
  
The next best thing will do for me   
  
I do my best you disagree   
  
Tyson:  
  
Holier than thou, holier than me   
  
Commiting crimess with no remorse   
  
As good as gold now an evil force   
  
One word description is a dice   
  
You lick a boy down for his bag of cheese 'n onion crisp   
  
And you don't even stop to think   
  
Max y Tyson:  
  
Whatever happened to the dinosaurs could make us all extinct  
  
I'm being judged by the clothes that I wear   
  
We gotta educate those with a grudge to bear   
  
But I'm content to a certain extent   
  
You're condemned for a life that's too late to repent   
  
Inna - most beauty such a terrible waste   
  
Caught between a rock and a hard place  
  
Be judged according to what you've done   
  
Live this life the next is a better one   
  
Eat the fruit from the tree of life   
  
'Cause if you live by the sword... you'll die by the knife  
  
Max:  
  
How great and wonderful are your days   
  
How right and true are your ways...   
  
No more death, grief, crying or pain   
  
'Cause only the good things will remain...  
  
Tyson:   
  
Heed my words 'cause what I'm saying is true   
  
Treat them exactly as they treated you -   
  
Wipe away the tears from your eyes  
  
Max:  
  
Be proud, life your head up - reach for the skies  
  
Condemned for what you did to them   
  
Now see how quick they fall to worship him   
  
There's a place in my heart that makes me understand   
  
Prepared and ready like a bride dressed to meet her husband   
  
Treat life as a learning process  
  
Tyson:  
  
I said turn right so you took a sharp left   
  
Wake up and we'll all sleep peacefully   
  
The sun shines but it still seems bleak to me   
  
You tell a lie and convince me it's the truth   
  
I'm well mannered yet you still call me uncouth   
  
I believe that there's got to be much more  
  
Max:  
  
I hope I'm ready when death comes knockin' on my door   
  
Maybe tonight, maybe as I sleep   
  
It can drive you mad if you think too deep   
  
But don't have a breakdown 'cause I called you a clown   
  
You threw a punch 'n missed  
  
Tyson y Max:  
  
I killed you with a kiss   
  
What on earth will you do then   
  
The hour of your death, amen   
  
'n all the prejudice that I've sustained   
  
I know it sounds funny but I just can't stand the pain  
  
Max:  
  
Six foot below   
  
Reap what you sow  
  
Tyson:  
  
Grim without grief   
  
Sad without sorrow  
  
Para cuando termino la canción todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran talento que poseían aquellos dos chicos y comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar feliz y ruidosamente, Tyson y Max solo sonreían, al parecer el rubio olvido por completo a que habia ido a buscar a Tyson, y saludaban a la gente, hasta que el ayudante se acerco a ellos y les hablo:  
  
-Pero que bien cantan jovencitos, aquí todos nos morimos por saber sus nombres, .. díganos por favor!!! – Tyson estaba a punto de hablar cuando un-Pero que bien cantan jovencitos, aquí todos nos morimos por saber sus nombres, .. díganos por favor!!! – Tyson estaba a punto de hablar cuando siente que una fuerza desconocida lo arrastra y a su amigo Max tambien, iba a reclamar, pero voltea hacia el rostro de su capturante y lo que ve lo deja helado ....  
  
Un Kai enfurecido y con una cara que no admitía una sola oposición suya, fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Tyson se esfumo para dar paso al terror, mismo que se intensifico al ver a su rubio amigo, que parecia igual o peor que el, luego solo ve como es arrojado a la camioneta seguido de su amigo, y entonces ve a un muy temeroso Kenny y a un perplejo Ray, y sin poder evitarlo voltea al asiento del conductor donde un enfurecido líder ponía en marcha el mueble .......  
  
-"Gulp, ahora si que la he hecho" – pensaba tristemente Tyson ......  
  
--------------------------fin del flash back ----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Y así fue como empezó la loca carrera que termino cuando por poco y te llevamos de encuentro – finalizo un serio Tyson (n/a: cosa rara en el, .. o_0 ). En ese momento se encontraban en la sala, en medio de la platica habian decidido que lo mejor era un lugar donde estuvieran mas cómodos y se fueron ahí, ahora tomaban un te y pastelillos .....  
  
-Pues que impresionante historia, .. pero .. tengo una duda ... –   
  
-¿cuál es esa Doremi?? – pregunto Kai   
  
-Pues siendo ustedes tan famosos se me hace extraño que nadie del lugar notara que ustedes eran el famoso grupo de .... – Ray interrumpe a Doremi ....   
  
-Pues eso es muy facil de responder ....-  
  
-Lo que pasa – le continua Kenny – es que todos íbamos en cierta forma de "incógnitos", tu no nos viste pero todos traíamos gorras y lentes oscuros, y como la ropa que traemos es demasiado "común" pues nadie sospecho de nosotros ....   
  
-Esa fue una de las condiciona Kai para cuando salimos y queremos un paseo auque sea un poco "tranquilo" ... – Ray finalizo – bueno Doremi, es tu turno de decirnos como es que terminaste en medio de la calle ...   
  
-Ah, bueno, esa es tambien una larga historia, todo empezó cuando...... – y mientras Doremi hablaba y hablaba todos la escuchaban a atentamente, al terminar, nadie dijo nada y fue cuando Doremi se reparo mas en Ray, su forma de ser, hablar, y sobre todo su nombre, por alguna razón recordaba a su amiga Sophie y al hermano de esta, y decidiéndose a no mostrarse inhibida le pregunto ... – Oye Ray, ¿¿te digo algo?? Tu me recuerdas a una amiga y en cierta forma, no se porque, al hermano de esta, ^_^   
  
-¿ah, si?? ¿y porque te recuerdo a ellos si se puede saber??  
  
-Bueno pues, .... – ahora Doremi dudaba en hablar, Sophie solo se lo habia revelado a ella y a Emily, haciéndoles prometer que no se lo dirían a nadie, pero al ver a "ese" chico de enigmática mirada felina, tenia la corazonada de que debería contarle todo a el, por alguna razón su instinto le decía "díselo, no te arrepentirás" pero su mente le decía "una promesa es una promesa" ... ¿qué debía hacer??  
  
-Emh, ¿Doremi??¿¿por qué te recuerdo a tu amiga y su hermano??? – por alguna razón, algo muy dentro de el le decía que debía escuchar a esa niña, que el hacerlo le iba a hacer mucho bien ... - ¿¿piensas o no decirnos Doremi??  
  
-Yo ... –Doremi comienza a dudar pero cuando ve nuevamente esos ojos enigmáticos sus dudas se ven despejadas – si ... veras, tengo una amiga que no ha visto a su hermano en años, no crean que el es malo, es porque, .. ella se lo pidió, ella no quiere que la vea, ya que ella se siente un poco ... ¿¿cómo decirlo?? ... se siente un poco culpable por la muerte de sus padres, primero sus madre cuando era niña y hace poco su papá, al parecer su hermano ha querido hacerse cargo de ella, pero ella no acepto, por el mismo miedo y culpa que siente, sus estudios y mantenimiento corren a cuenta de su hermano y del tutor de el, al parecer es un buen hombre y al parecer, su hermano trabaja para el y gana muy bien, ... – suspira- en verdad que Sophie y su hermano Raymond han sufrido mucho ... –   
  
Doremi sorbe un poco de te sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que tenían los jóvenes a su alrededor por lo que ella ha dicho, sin mencionar al muchacho de piel apiñonada, que se encontraba en shock ... ¿¿Sophie??¿¿Raymond??¿¿seria posible que esa niña este hablando de SU Sophie??¿¿de su pequeña Sophie?? Sin poder contenerse le pregunta con las emociones a flor de piel ......  
  
-Y dinos Doremi, .... ¿¿cuál es el apellido de tu amiga Sophie??  
  
-Eh?? Pues es Senou, ... ¿¿por qué la pregunta?? – pero al ver la reacción de alegría y llanto de Ray, Doremi no tuvo duda alguna, ese chico de "mirada enigmática" era el hermano de su amiga, ese hermano al que tanto le habia llorado y del que tanto les habia hablado ... – Creo que .... nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado para ayudarte a ti y a Sophie ....   
  
-¿a que te refieres??- le pregunta Tyson tratando de animar a su amigo  
  
-Pues, ... por lo que se ve ambos hermanos desean verse pero, ... como les dije .... yo soy amiga de Sophie y ella a pesar de todo no quiere verlo, ... pero ya que yo los conozco a ambos, .. creo que yo me encargare de ayudarles a que tengan un final feliz!!! ^_^  
  
-No lo creo – Kai hablo con una voz y una expresión muy fría y los demás lo miraron, ¿¿a que se refería Kai??¿¿por qué decía eso??, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron una sincera sonrisa en su rostro .. – lo digo porque todos te vamos a ayudar a que así sea, por eso precisamente hemos venido a esta ciudad, .. a volver a unir la vida de dos hermanos, por lo que nos hemos enterado ella tiene el mismo deseo de ver a Ray, eso es algo, ... y con esta nueva aliada, creo que todo ira mejor .....  
  
-Si es cierto!!!! ^_^ - exclama felizmente Kenny  
  
-Creo que es hora de planear muy bien el encuentro de mañana en el colegio.... ¿no creen?? – comenta suspicazmente Tyson ...   
  
-Hasta que piensas Tyson!!! ^0^  
  
-Debería enojarme contigo Max _ , .... pero no lo haré ^0^  
  
-Amigos, Doremi, muchas gracias!!!  
  
-No tienes porque agradecer, esto lo haré como mi buena acción del dia, y con mucho gusto y cariño ..... – comenta Doremi  
  
-Siendo así – Kai se acerca a Doremi y le extiende la mano – yo soy Kai y desde este momento puedes llamarme así ....  
  
-Yo soy Kenny, pero puedes llamarme "jefe"  
  
-Yo soy Max y me encanta cantar ^_^  
  
-Yo soy Tyson y no encontraras a otro como yo!!!^0^  
  
- Y yo soy Ray y desde ahora uno de tus mejores amigos ^_^  
  
-Y yo soy Doremi y me pueden decir ....   
  
-Domi-chan!!!! ^0^ - los Blade Breakers comentan esto todos juntos ....   
  
-Y desde hoy considérate además miembro honorario de nuestro grupo musical .... – finaliza Kai ....   
  
-¿¿Qué les parece si festejamos el que seamos amigos??? – dice Tyson  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! ^0^ -todos junto gritan emocionados y se dirigen hacia la cocina .... Solo una extraña sombra los vigila ...  
  
-Asi que, ... los "amigos" ..... esto se pone cada vez mas interesante ........  
  
===================fin del 4 capitulo ==========================  
  
Kokoro: ojala les haya gustado!!! ^0^  
  
Kai: beyblade y Doremi no le pertenecen a la autora  
  
Tyson: pero este fic si ^_^  
  
Max: Asi que si quieren que continué pronto la historia ..... ^0^  
  
Kenny: pues dejen reviews al leer esta historia .... ^_^  
  
Doremi: los reviews es el alimento espiritual de la autora   
  
Todos: Asi que ..... Matta Ne!!!!! ^0^  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿quién quiere pastel???? ^_^ 


	5. Alboroto en el Colegio

Kokoro: holapi!!!! Es bueno volver con otro capi de este fic!! Me alegra un buen el al fin actualizar!! Aunque por un momento pensé que no lo haría .... n__nUU  
  
Jhonny: si, bueno, y que mas tonterías tienes que decir?? ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: que eres lindo ¬_¬  
  
Jhonny: en serio?? ñ__ñ – reaccionando – oye!! Ò_O  
  
Kokoro: XDD  
  
Jhonny: vamos con los reviewers!!   
  
Tsubasa winner: mi querida amiga!!! Thanx por el review!! ¿parecida a la película?? Hmmmm, como ya te dije, esa peli jamás la he visto ._.UU; pero, si se que existe!! _, pero como tambien ya te dije, las cosas, no son siempre lo que parecen y tal vez lo dicho no sea del todo cierto. Ojala y en este capi mi narrativa mejorara, si no, házmelo saber, me alegra que leas este fic tan descuidado ñ__ñ  
  
Alfa: bueno amigo, que bueno que me dejaras review!! Te estoy muy agradecida y honrada!! Que bueno que te guste y ojala lo siga haciendo, espero y a ti no te molesta el que sufra Ray, y aclarare otra vez, el me cae super, pero ex que así paxa con la "dizque" trama. Esperare tu review y si no, al menos hazme saber si te agrado o no.  
  
Kokoro: y yap!!  
  
Jhonny: ni beyblade ni doremi, pertenecen a Kokoro, así como tampoco sus derechos y regalías, ella solo escribe esto sin beneficio mas que satisfactorio.  
  
Kokoro: esperando su agrado ...... cooooooooooooooooooomeeennzamoooooooooooss!!  
  
=============================================================  
  
En los capítulos anteriores .....  
  
·Nos enteramos que Ray tiene una hermana que al parecer no quiere verlo.  
  
·Descubrimos que Sophie Senou, es la famosa hermana y que admira a su hermano, gusto que tambien comparte con sus amigas, ...... y miles de fans mas.  
  
·Que el nombre completo de Ray es: Raymond Akira Senou Kon y que el chico tiene un extraño humor.  
  
·Que Tyson y Max cantan bien, y vemos como Doremi conoce a sus ídolos musicales.  
  
·Los Blade Breakers se hacen amigos de la pelirrosa y deciden ayudar a juntar a los hermanos.  
  
"La Magia del Amor"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 5 .- "Alboroto en el colegio ....."  
  
- ya me voy a la escuela, mama!! Deséame suerte, mamá!!!   
  
- pero, Doremi!! Ni siquiera has desayunado!!  
  
- llevo dinero para hacerlo en la escuela, hasta la tarde, mamita!!! – la madre de Doremi solo vio como quedaba un rastro de polvo despues de que su hija saliera ocurriendo como loca hacia su escuela faltando mas de cincuenta minutos para que comenzaran las clases, tal vez tendría que ver el hecho que el dia anterior habia llegado muy sonriente y que unos amigos la fueran a dejar, cosa que provoco molestia en la pequeña Bibi, y que tambien, inmediatamente despues se fue a su cuarto sin cenar; la mujer decidió que tal vez exageraba un poco y mejor entro a la cocina donde una incrédula Bibi miraba hacia la entrada, la mujer solo le dijo que terminara de desayunar, la pequeña reacciono y siguió almorzando, presentía un extraño dia.  
  
Doremi iba corriendo lo mas que podía, el dia anterior había acordado con sus nuevos amigos que ella pasaría por ellos y de ahí se irían caminando hasta la escuela. Estaba sumamente feliz. Toda la noche se la paso pensando en ellos, pero sobre todo en el plan que tenían para reunir a Ray y a Sophie, solo esperaba que Sophie no se enojara. Como iba abstraída en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de unas personas que iban un poco delante de ellas y sin querer, choco.  
  
- Aaaay, eso me dolió mucho!! –exclamo desde el suelo la chica para despues ponerse de pie y comenzar a inclinarse para pedir disculpas- discúlpeme por favor!! Yo tuve la culpa no me fije por donde iba y sin querer choque con usted!!  
  
- Doremi, solo cálmate, soy yo, tu amiga!! – Doremi reconoció la voz y su rostro se ilumino al mirar a al persona con la que habia chocado, era una linda chica de cabello largo, rubio y suelto, quien le sonreía abiertamente a la adolorida Doremi quien solo se lanzo a abrazarla.  
  
- Hanna!!! Me da tanto gusto verte!! Asi que esta era la sorpresa que nos tenia Momo!! – comento la pelirroja mientras daba saltitos de gusto.  
  
- así ser!! ¿¿ a que no te lo esperabas?? – comento con su usual acento, la otra chica de cabellos rubios y recogidos en un moño.  
  
- hola, Momo!!no te vi!! – se disculpa la chica mientras se separaba de Hanna y veía a su amiga  
  
- de eso ya darme cuenta, pero, ¿¿por qué correr tan apurada?? Todavía ser muy temprano para entrar a clases!! – comento Momo mientras la otra rubia afirmaba y Doremi solo atino a seguir corriendo desesperada  
  
- las veré en la escuela!! Tengo algo muy importante que hacer!! – grito Doremi antes de que sus amigas la perdieran de vista y siguieran su camino hacia la casa de Emily.   
  
Mientras, en una casa, un molesto chico de piel blanca y cabello bicolor se acercaba decidido a la cama de cierto moreno peliazul. Alrededor de la cama del moreno se encontraban un preocupado Ray, un nervioso Max y un molesto Kenny.  
  
- no hemos podido despertarlo con nada, Kai!!- decía max con una sonrisita nerviosa  
  
- ya lo intentamos con comida y nada!! – comento sorprendido Ray mientras veía como Tyson dormía pierna suelta  
  
- si no se levanta ahorita llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer dia de clases en el colegio!! – dijo un poco alterado Kenny. Kai parecia ante cada explicación, un poco mas molesto y les recrimino antes de ponerse enfrente del "bello durmiente".  
  
- por eso les dije que no vieran esa película!! Les dije que Tyson no se levantaría para ir a la escuela!! – comento con disgusto el bicolor y todos bajaron la cabeza apenados. Despues de ir a dejar a Doremi a su casa a Tyson se le ocurrió la brillante idea de rentar unas películas, por milagro encontraron un video club abierto y se pusieron a verlas. Todas de acción o terror, Kai decidió irse a dormir a las once de la noche, pero Tyson insistió en ver las ultimas dos que habian rentado, pero Kai dijo que no y comenzó una nueva discusión entre ambos, solo que esta vez se le unieron Max, Ray y Kenny, todos apoyando la idea del moreno, ante esto, el bicolor solo se dio la vuelta dejándolos ahí, pero advirtiéndoles sobre la inevitable batalla de Tyson para despegarse de la cama al dia siguiente, el aludido solo negó fervientemente y los demás hicieron la promesa de levantarlo aunque así fuera a cañonazos, ... solo que al amanecer ni así lo lograron. Viendo que no lo podían ni despertar, decidieron hablarle a su líder, quien decidió ayudarles despues de que sus amigos le estuvieron rogando con cara de cachorros abandonados por mas de diez minutos. Y ahora solo esperaban que Kai lo despertara.  
  
- ¿¿y que piensas hacer Kai?? –pregunto Ray mientras veía todo ansiosamente  
  
- dicen ya haber probado con comida y todo ... – repaso el bicolor para quedársele viendo fijamente al moreno. Todos afirmaron apresuradamente con la cabeza mientras miraban en suspenso a Kai quien solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que repentinamente los abrió. Le quito al moreno las sabanas que lo cubrían y lo levanto en brazos, mientras sus compañeros veían sorprendidos lo que el hacia, no tenia la menor idea de lo que el chico tenia planeado hacer. Kai salió de la habitación con el moreno, el sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, ya habia planeado eso por si se presentaba la ocasión, dio un suspiro antes de hacer lo que tenia en mente. Momentos despues, mientras unas personas caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, escucharon un horrible grito de espanto.  
  
Doremi detuvo su loca carrera al llegar a la entrada de la "casa" de los blade Breakers, justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre vio que ellos salían, ella les sonrió y vio que Kai y Ray le regresaron el saludo, eso le extraño. Cuando los amigos llegaron ante la chica vio a un molesto Tyson, a un Max intentando calmarlo, a un Kenny regañándolo, a un Ray sonriendo de forma nerviosa y a un Kai ... bueno, Kai siempre estaba serio. A Doremi solo le salió una gotita al verlos y supo que algo habia ocurrido. Esos chicos si que vivían la vida, pensó.  
  
- y, .... ¿¿esta vez que te paso Tyson??¿¿otro castigo de Kai?? – pregunto nerviosamente la chica mientras caminaban. Llevaban ya varios minutos sin decir nada y de alguna manera quería romper el incomodo silencio. Ante las preguntas de la chica el moreno solo gruño y Doremi creyó que se habia molestado mas.   
  
- explícale tu Ray – dijo Tyson mientras ponía una actitud de derrota.  
  
- eehhmm, ... claro amigo!! – Ray lanzo una sonrisita que se borro de inmediato al ver la mirada molesta de Tyson, así que le comento todo desde lo sucedido el dia anterior. Momentos despues vemos a una Doremi literalmente carcajeándose y abrazando a Tyson mientras el chico solo se lamentaba. Eso explicaba el hecho de la pequeña bandita que tenia en su mejilla y el cabello tan húmedo.  
  
- aun no puedo creer que Kai te lanzara a la piscina interior con todo y pijama!!! – comentaba con carcajadas la chica.  
  
- no hubiera sido tan malo si tan solo me hubiera mojado, pero el muy tramposo desde la noche anterior, modifico la temperatura de la piscina al punto de que esta casi se congelara logrando que yo sintiera espasmos y me cortara en la cara y parte de brazos y espalda!! – Doremi se sigue riendo hasta que Tyson la mira enojado y trato de tranquilizarse un poco  
  
- ay, ay, ay, ay, ajajajajajajajajaja, esta bien!! tal vez Kai fue un poquito ... eehhmm .. ¿¿cómo decirlo??  
  
  
  
- ¿¿salvaje?¿malvado?¿sádico?¿animal?¿exagerado? – preguntaba un enfadado Tyson logrando una risita de Doremi  
  
- en realidad quería decir que fue un poquito duro, ... pero tu tambien no debiste haberte quedado a ver esas películas si ya sabes que no te gusta levantarte temprano, - el moreno solo gruño ante lo que le dijo la pelirrosa – aunque debes admitir que debe haber sido muy graciosa tu expresión al salir de la piscina, digo, si así con esa cara te vez gracioso ahora escurriendo de agua!!  
  
- fue realmente divertido!! –exclamo Ray echándose a reír, Doremi al imaginárselo volvió a carcajearse sin control mientras ahora se detenía en Max para no caer, y la cara de incredulidad de Kenny y Kai no ayudaba mucho, y menos el puchero del moreno. Solo cuando vio que seguían riendo y Tyson imaginándose a si mismo se unió a su risa. Kenny y Kai se les unieron despues. Y mientras, las personas que pasaban por ahí solo veían como un grupito de estudiantes se carcajeaban como locos.   
  
Poco despues se les veía caminando tranquilamente, con expresión alegre y la de Tyson mas relajada.  
  
-recuerden que debemos poner el plan en marcha en el descanso – comentaba el castaño ya casi llegando a su destino –así que si tiene dudas sera mejor que las digan ahora!!  
  
- yo tengo una jefe!! – comento el rubio  
  
- ¿¿y cual es Max??  
  
- ¿¿esto realmente funcionara?? Digo!! Todavía no conocemos la escuela, tal vez podríamos perdernos  
  
- si nos apegamos al plan nada puede salir mal!! – comento duramente el bicolor – Doremi nos explico todo muy bien ayer, luego el dibujo que realizo Tyson bajo las instrucciones de Doremi es muy preciso. Y ahorita reconoceremos el terreno. Tenemos diez minutos antes de entrar a clases!  
  
- vamos Max!! – continuo Doremi – ya veras que todo saldrá maravillosamente!! – y el moreno se unió  
  
- solo hay que tener fe, mi buen amigo!! – todos se entraron al edificio con renovados ánimos. Mientras en un salón de clases .....   
  
- ¿y dicen que de repente salió corriendo como jamás la habian visto hacerlo?? Esto es demasiado sospechoso, hasta para Doremi – comentaba la peliazul de Sophie mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla. Las cinco amigas formaban un estrecho circulo entre ellas para hablar un poco en privado. Momo y Hanna le comentaron lo sucedido en la mañana con Doremi y su reacción a Nicole, Sophie y Emily.   
  
- y lo mas extraño es que aun no ya llegado a la escuela, o al menos no la hemos visto – comento con cierta preocupación Nicole.  
  
- ¿¿no creerás que le haya pasado algo, Nicole?? – pregunto con cierto temor Emily  
  
- eso debemos dejarlo como ultimo recurso – intervino apresuradamente Sophie  
  
- ella tiene razón!! – analizo la rubia Hanna- si hubiera pasado algo ella ya nos hubiera avisado  
  
- entonces, ¿¿dónde estar Doremi?? – pregunto preocupada Momo, pero en esos momentos entro la aludida sonriendo misteriosamente.   
  
- Doremi!!! – exclamaron las amigas juntas  
  
- hola chicas!! ¿¿cómo les va?? – Sophie se llevo una mano a la cara con expresión de "siempre lo mismo", mientras las demás solo suspiraban aliviadas.  
  
- ¿cómo nos va? – dijo la peliazul – te diré como nos va!! Aquí nosotras muertas del miedo a punto del colapso por no saber de ti y te apareces como si nada preguntándonos eso!!! – suspiro y sonrió de manera sincera - .... pero que bueno que estas bien, Doremi   
  
- pues .... – la pelirrosa se rasca la cabeza mientras trata de pensar - .. a decir verdad no entendí nada, pero gracias Sophie!!! – ante eso las chicas tuvieron una caída  
  
- ¿a dónde fuiste hace rato con tanta prisa, Doremi?? – pregunto Hanna mientras tomaba asiento, a un lado de Emily - ¿ acaso tuviste una cita?? – pregunto con ironía  
  
- si, claro!! y de seguro con un chico guapísimo!!! – secundo Nicole con el mismo tono  
  
- o con varios!! – les tercio momo al tiempo que todas reían menos Doremi quien solo saco su cuaderno y tirando sin querer su lápiz  
  
- ouch!!! – fue lo único que se escucho, y con eso las amigas callaron y se miraron temerosas, pero al ver a quien le habia tocado el golpe solo suspiraron con resignación. Caminando hacia Doremi, se acercaba un muy molesto chico de cabello azul con el lápiz de la chica en una mano – supongo que esto es tuyo!!! – reclama el chico a la pelirrosa mientras le muestra el lápiz y el lugar que le habia golpeado – tenia que ser Doremi la "señorita torpeza", ¿cuándo sera el dia que me dejes de fastidiar al vida??  
  
- a mi no me culpes de tu desgracias, grandísimo zopenco!!! ¿cómo sabes que ese es mi lápiz y no el de alguien mas?? – contesto una muy molesta Doremi mientras se ponía de pie – y tu eres el que siempre me fastidia a mi!!! – finalizaba la chica con su clásico puchero  
  
- porque se perfectamente que fuiste tu – le reclama el chico mientras le pone el lápiz frente a sus ojos, y donde se ve claramente que dice "Doremi" y unas notas musicales, mientras la chica en cuestión y sus amigas solo veían nerviosas el objeto.  
  
- fue sin querer – le arrebata el lápiz y se vuelve a sentar con la misma actitud infantil  
  
- a ver si ya maduras!!! Ya me tienes harto!! – dijo el chico y se fue a reunir con sus amigos  
  
- ese Kotake!!! Algún dia me las pagara todas juntas!!! – y mientras ella hacia su "show" la maestra de la primera clase ya entraba poniendo fin a las punterías de la niña.  
  
Cuando comenzó el descanso ....... (n/a: yo quiero que la escuela sea así!! _____)  
  
Bajo la sombra de un amplio árbol de duraznos, un chico, de largo cabello, espera impaciente; bajo la sombra de un árbol de duraznos, un hermano ha decidido hablar ...... un hermano con un pasado que solo sus amigos conocen, pero que su hermana menor, esta próxima a hacerlo.  
  
- Doremi aun no da la señal, solo espero que no tarde demasiado, todavía el plan no comienza y ya siento mi estomago revuelto!!!  
  
- no digas eso jefe!!! es asqueroso!!!  
  
- esta bien, Tyson, pero, ....... es que esto es demasiado arriesgado!!!  
  
- calma, jefe; ya veras que todo saldrá bien, ustedes mismos los dijeron en la mañana, ..  
  
- deja de hablar con tanta seguridad, Max, recuerda que todos seremos carnada  
  
- pero sera divertido, Kai – ante esto los otros amigos miraron por el resquicio de una puerta de servicio. En ese armario del conserje, se encontraban, unos sobre otros, Kenny, Tyson, Max y Kai, en cuanto vieron la multitud de chicas que parloteaban alegremente, aparentemente buscando "algo", aunque mas era a "alguien", bueno, para ser mas especifico, a unas personas que eran un famoso grupo musical muy de moda; cuando vieron esto le lanzaron miradas asesinas al rubio - ..... puede ser!! El hecho de que cientos de grupos de fans locas nos estén buscando por toda la escuela no significa que no podamos encontrarla!! Ajajajajajajajajaja – ante esto ultimo los demás pusieron cara de velorio mientras cerraban, cuidadosamente la puerta.  
  
- Sophie, ¿a dónde vas?? – la peliazul volteo en cuanto Hanna le hizo la pregunta, quería responderle pero no podía. No podía decirle a ellas y a sus demás amigas que Doremi le pidió, que en secreto, fuera al árbol de duraznos que se encontraba por el gimnasio, y a decir verdad, el único de ese tipo en toda la escuela.  
  
- tengo algo importante que hacer .... – dijo la chica, al instante vio que sus amigas se preparaban a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero Sophie fue mas rápida - ... y esto, lo tengo que hacer sol, no me sigan, despues les diré!! – lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida, para luego salir corriendo. Sus amigas no dijeron nada, pero cuando escucharon un trueno, miraron al cielo conjuntamente llegando a la misma conclusión; las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar drásticamente en su vida, ..... y ellas no podían evitarlo. Sophie corrió mas hacia el lugar indicado por su alocada amiga, sentía el pecho latiéndole muy deprisa mientras en su cara se reflejaba angustia, sentía que esa cita le provocaría un conflicto emocional, no sabia porque, pero lo sabia, y cuando escucho el terrible ruido, anunciador de una próxima lluvia, se estremeció, algo no estaba bien.  
  
- pero que hacen, chicas?? – la voz alegre que se escucho por el pasillo la escucharon cuatro amigos nerviosos, volvieron a entreabrir la puerta y vieron a una sonriente Doremi que platicaba amenamente con unas compañeras de su nuevo curso.  
  
- es el momento ... – susurro Kenny mientras Kai y Tyson afirmaban con la cabeza, el rubio y el castaño se movieron un poco, dando el espacio necesario para que el moreno y el bicolor salieran silenciosamente de ahí, casi a hurtadillas, cerraron la puerta y comenzaban a alejarse por el lado contrario de donde estaba el montonal de chicas rodeando a la pelirrosa.  
  
- aahh – dijo de repente, con la cara iluminada Doremi – que no son ellos dos miembros de los famosos Blade Breakers?? – ante este, casi grito, todas las fanáticas voltearon hacia donde señalaba la "pequeña", y casi se mueren de impresión, efectivamente, ahí estaban dos de los integrantes, tratando de escabullirse.  
  
- SON ELLOS!!!! SON ELLOS!!!! – grito como desesperada una chica de cabello negro y lentes  
  
- AL ATAQUE CHICAS!!!!! – grito una castaña mientras comenzaba a correr junto con toda la "manada"; los chicos solo se miraron horrorizados y comenzaron su loca carrera, para guiar a todas sus seguidoras, a un lugar lejano de donde los hermanos se verían. Kenny y Max salieron del armario una vez que vieron como desaparecía la ultima fan como loca tras sus valientes amigos.  
  
  
  
- buena actuación Doremi!!! – dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha hacia la chica, y esta se sonrojaba.  
  
- si, bueno, yo ....   
  
- creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a prepara de una vez, si no Kai y Tyson nos mataran por no haberlos ayudado – comento el castaño al ver como la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y balbucear, cosa que ella le agradeció.  
  
- cierto, síganme y les mostrare en que parte saldrán ustedes!! – la chica dio un pequeño saltito y salió corriendo mientras los amigos se miraban afirmando y comenzando a seguirla.  
  
¿Porque precisamente en esos momentos el camino hacia el árbol citado, se le hacia tan largo por primera vez?? No lo sabia, solo sabia que ahora se acercaba mas y mas mientras el cielo comenzaba a verse menos despejado. ¿Miedo?? Claro que tenia miedo!!, ¿cómo no temer a lo desconocido??. La chica movió su cabeza para tratar de borrar sus inquietudes, pero no lo logro. Se encontraba bajo el majestuoso espécimen, pero no vio nada ni nadie; pateo el suelo en señal de disgusto, si esa era una broma de Doremi, ella misma se encargaría de darle su castigo, paso por unos terribles momentos de angustia, pensando cosas terribles para que solo se burlara de ella. Comenzó a llamar a su amiga en espera de que saliera de quien sabe que lugar con una enorme sonrisa y con una frase como: "caíste!!!", pero no llego, lo único que presencio fue el movimiento de las ramas, y aunque habia comenzado a hacer un poco de aire, este no ruido no era el mismo que hace al mover las ramas, giro su rostro hacia donde escuchaba ahora una respiración agitada y entonces vio lo menos esperado, unos ojos dorados que no perdían detalle de sus movimientos, se asusto mucho y trato de gritar, pero no pudo; el chico, al ver su expresión bajo limpiamente de un salto a un lado de ella y entonces la pudo apreciar mejor. Ella, una hermosa chica de 14 años, con el cabello azul y corto, y unos ojos que hacían juego con toda ella, con presencia y desprendiendo una fuerza que solo le habia visto a una persona en su vida, a su madre. El, un bello ejemplar de belleza masculina, con el cabello largo y oscuro, ojos que mostraban el brillo del oro mismo, piel ligeramente tostada y una hermosa sonrisa, que dejaba ver la tristeza y la alegría mezcladas, y con un espíritu que solo habia visto en dos personas en su corta vida, a su padre ...... y a su hermano mayor.  
  
- resiste Tyson!!! no debe faltar mucho para que nos ayuden Max y Kenny!!! Sigue corriendo!! – la voz del chico de piel blanca trataba de sonar segura, pero no lo lograba.  
  
- eso trato!!! – el moreno trataba desesperadamente de seguir el ritmo de su capitán – estas chicas tiene una condición física increíble!! – el moreno dio un rodeo a un bote de basura que su capitán habia saltado, con aparente facilidad – es increíble que corras así de bien, Kai con este rato que llevamos así!! – las chicas corrían y gritaban enloquecidas sus nombres y parecían no cansarse. El bicolor las vio de reojo y miro a su amigo.  
  
  
  
- esto es lo que causa la desesperación – dijo mientras giraba en una esquina y unos alumnos se hacían a un lado asustados por el escándalo. Max estaba feliz y el castaño habia mostrado, los últimos minutos, una actitud seria y fría, el rubio se pregunto si serian efectos por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Kai. La pelirrosa vigilaba en una esquina con una mirada analizadora que jamás se le habia visto, mientras trataba de ver acercarse a toda la multitud, solo hasta que se escucho una gran estruendo, estiro su mano tratando de advertir a sus amigos mientras veía pasar a Kai y Tyson, ambos con una cara de susto, salió al encuentro de las chicas, con una mirada seria y ellas, comenzaron a reducir la marcha de su loca carrera, la miraron con desconfianza, ahí estaba una chica de segundo curso, con la mirada seria y con los puños apretados, desafiándolas con la mirada, las fanáticas estaban a punto de reclamarle, cuando la pelirrosa, sin previo aviso, cambia su expresión a una de asombro y grita la presencia de otros dos integrantes del grupo, mientras atrás de Doremi, se dejaban ver los ya perseguidos chicos, las fans, sin saber que hacer, deciden dividirse en dos y comenzar a gritar y perseguir a sus ídolos, mientras la pelirrosa se metía a un aula para evitar la jauría. Sonrió para si misma y solo les mando buena suerte de forma mental, el resto les tocaba a ellos, su resistencia y actitud, les ayudaría a librarse de sus seguidoras y alejarlas del ultimo integrante del grupo; ella ya nada podía hacer, miro el salón vació y sonrió maliciosamente, ...... tal vez si les podía ayudar un poco mas, despues de todo, la magia siempre estaba ahí.  
  
Sophie se llevo una mano a su boca mientras ella y el chico seguían con la vista fija, uno en el otro, en esos momentos comprendió la verdad, ese era su hermano, pero .... no podía ser .... no debía ser!!! Bajo su mano y miro seriamente al chico, mientras el la observaba con ternura.  
  
- Raymond ... – el nombre lo pronuncio queda pero claramente, mientras el viento jugaba con sus ropas. Ray sonrió mientras trataba de avanzar hacia su hermana con los brazos extendidos. La peliazul se sintio débil y feliz, ........ pero solo por unos segundos, así que miro fríamente a la persona que trataba de acercarse a ella, y cruzo sus brazos. El chico se detuvo ante la expresión de ella, si al principio fue dura, ahora era de un odio que jamás habia visto. - ¿qué demonios haces aquí?? – su voz era firme y autoritaria, destilaba rencor en ella, eso intimido al chico.  
  
- estoy aquí, para que tu y yo estemos juntos, mi querida Sophie – trato nuevamente de acercarse a ella inútilmente, la peliazul no cambiaba su expresión mas que para escupir palabras de odio.  
  
- hace tiempo te dije que no quería saber mas de ti, te dije que no quería que te me acercaras mas, creí haber sido muy clara!! No quiero saber nada mas de ti!!! – Ray se sintio compungido pero trato de razonar con ella.  
  
- pero yo no quiero dejarte!! Eres mi hermana, el ser que mas amo en el mundo, la persona que desde siempre ame!! – Sophie cerro sus ojos con fastidio, respiro fuertemente mientras los volvía a abrir, Ray se asusto mas, sus ojos destilaban un odio jamás ofrecido  
  
  
  
- podrás estar en la misma escuela que yo!! – señalo la chica viendo el uniforme que el portaba – pero no podrás estar cerca de mi, sera mejor que lo entiendas de una vez por todas, .... – la chica dio un paso adelante mientras le daba una sonora bofetada que el chico resintió – LARGATE DE MI VIDA!!! NO TE ME ACERQUES!! ESTO ES LO UNICO QUE OBTENDRAS DE MI!! ODIO, ODIO, Y NADA MAS QUE ODIO!!! YO TE ODIO COMO JAMAS CREI QUE PODIA HACERLO!!! OJALA Y LO ENTIENDAS YA!!- las nubes obscuras llenaron completamente el cielo, anunciando la inevitable lluvia, y mientras un adolorido Ray sobaba su mejilla y con el corazón destrozado, veía partir corriendo al ser que jamás creyó poder despertar ese tipo de sentimientos.  
  
- ........ que aparezca un enorme flan!!!! – al instante de ver el gigantesco postre, las chicas se detuvieron, sin poder atravesar tan delicioso manjar, y como la única manera de pasarlo era comiéndoselo, pues ..... a comer se ha dicho. La pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha desde un salón y comenzó a quitarse su traje de bruja.   
  
Los chicos se detuvieron jadeantes, con tanta corredera habian quedado juntos y ahora se detenían tratar de respirar normalmente mientras se inclinaban tocando sus rodillas.  
  
- no se porque razón se detuvieron esas locas!! – jadeaba el moreno - .... pero no pienso regresar a averiguarlo  
  
- si tu lo dices, ... – decía el bicolor ya un poco mas compuesto - .... pero seria interesante saberlo  
  
- pues ve tu!!! – reclamo el moreno en actitud infantil y defensiva  
  
- ya basta los dos!! Tenemos cosas que hacer – replico el castaño antes de que comenzara una nueva discusión  
  
- como que, por ejemplo?? – replico el moreno aun molesto  
  
- como ver la situación de Ray, a lo mejor ya termino de hablar con su hermana  
  
- tengo un hambre enorme!!! No podemos ir despues?? – dijo con un puchero el peliazul  
  
- vamos ahora!! –dijo el bicolor mientras comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia el famoso árbol de la cita  
  
Llevaba minutos en la misma posición, con la vista fija en la nada, los ojos ausentes, una mano en su mejilla ya rosada y de pie como estatua, en esos momentos no parecia sentir, no parecia pensar, no parecia tener vida, lo único que parecia, era una estatua con piel, huesos y carne, un cuerpo que habia perdido el alma al escuchar solo unas palabras, parecia increíble, pero así era.   
  
Doremi corría por uno de los tantos pasillos de su colegio, tenia que ver por ella misma como le iba a los hermanitos, como iba sumida en sus pensamientos, muy apenas se dio cuenta que casi choca con su amiga peliazul. Doremi la miro sonriendo y apenada, pero la ver el rostro de su amiga, tembló, la dulce Sophie parecia otra, con los ojos llenos de odio, de un odio que sentía que la quemaba incluso a ella, la quemaba tanto que le dolía, le dolía en el alma y en el cuerpo, así que se toco la mejilla, y entonces reacciono, vio a su amiga aun con la mano levantada y bajándola lentamente, y se volvió a tocar mejor su mejilla, Sophie le habia dado una bofetada con fuerza y odio cegado, mientras le decía que la detestaba y que no quería saber de ella. La pelirrosa miro a su amiga dirigirse a la salida del edificio, corriendo, como si con eso se calmara. Escucho a sus amigas que le hablaban, y que la veían con tristeza, ellas habian visto y escuchado todo y le preguntaban el porque de esa reacción. La pelirrosa las miro con una enorme tristeza para despues comenzar a llorar silenciosamente y salir corriendo sin rumbo, sin dar tiempo a sus amigas de reaccionar o de saber que hacer.  
  
La lluvia habia comenzado a caer, silenciosa, ligera, como queriendo picar a todos; los Blade Breakers vieron a un perplejo Ray y eso les hizo sentir mal. Con la voz del moreno, el chico reacciono y, viendo a sus amigos con una profunda tristeza, cayo al suelo de rodillas comenzando a llorar quedamente, con su cabello cayendo en su rostro, con las manos tratando de aferrarse al suelo enterrando fieramente las uñas. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, todo habia fracasado y la situación estaba mucho peor que antes, el llanto de Ray aumento conforma a la lluvia, truenos y relámpagos centelleaban en el cielo, surcando el cielo y amortiguando los gritos de dolor de un alma destrozada, los chicos volvieron a caer con el y a llorar su desgracia, parecia que la noche habia llegado para tratar de cubrir las cosas que habian sucedido momentos antes, sin lograr algo bueno. Los amigos lloraron juntos, abrazando al mas afectado de todos, escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso, pero ..... para varias almas, solo era el comienzo de un largo camino de duros sufrimientos.  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
====================================================  
  
Kokoro: al fin!!! me he dado cuenta de algo, unos me dicen que los capis están muy cortos (en otros fics) pero al parecer jamás han leído este fic, pues al parecer, es el único en el que se pueden apreciar que si es mas larguito.  
  
Jhonny: o tal vez, solo estas paranoica!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: u.u tal vez ............. oye!! . ¬¬   
  
Jhonny: XDD  
  
Kokoro: no olviden dejar sus reviews!!!!  
  
Jhonny: y decirle a esta niña loca que me deje ir!!! O  
  
Kokoro: ... y tambien, no dejen de leer los fics de Tsubasa Winner y Alfa, Alfa fue el primero en escribir fics en español de Hamtaro y Oh, Mi Diosa!!!, sus fics son muy buenos y divertidos, les recomiendo especialmente uno que se llama "10 historias de Amistad", hasta ahorita van siete y créanme, son muy buenas.  
  
Jhonny: y Tsubasa tambien ha escrito fics, aquí en beyblade, y en algunos, trabaja con Nancy.  
  
Kokoro: ahora si!! Nos vemos y dejen revs!!! ^________________^ 


End file.
